Change of Mind
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: Bakura would have never guessed that his best friend would suddenly change into a whole different person after being hit on the head. Is this just some strange occurrence or will this last Marik's entire life? Bakura is not so sure he can handle it. Yaoi
1. I

**Paige: A chapter without a chapter note! HOW COULD THIS EXIST! **

**Jess:...does it really matter all that much?**

**Paige: Oh, of course it does! Now, time for the _Disclaimer!_**

**_Jess: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Well... I'm sure it'd be just as confusing if we did. There would be more yaoi though._**

* * *

Change of Mind

_Chapter I: School Starts Tomorrow_

* * *

"I can't believe we have bloody school tomorrow." Bakura growled as he slammed his cup back down on the table. His fingers quietly tapped against the wooden surface. Why could summer last forever again? He wasn't sure how school helped people live anyway. He was just fine a couple thousand years ago and _he_ didn't go to school.

"Well, we can't help it." Marik glanced up at him from across the table, then returned his attention to mixing his drink with his straw. "Now that we're here we just have to go to school with Yami and his little friends."

The albino grinned at that. "Meaning we're going to cause grief for the Pharaoh, right?"

His 'partner' smirked at that. "We couldn't go to the same school and not do that, Bakura." he chuckled softly under his breath.

"What classes do you even have?" Bakura asked. Marik looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Bakura sighed, "Do you have your schedule on you?"

"Oh! Yeah!" he reached into his khaki pants and pulled out the crumbled up piece of paper.

Bakura rolled his eyes, unraveling the paper. He held it at eye level as a waitress came over to the table. She grinned over at Marik.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked in a heavy, annoying country accent. Marik shook his head. She smiled once again. "Are you doing anything tomorrow, hun? I wouldn't mind you taking me out _anywhere_." she winked at him once.

Bakura narrowed his eyes angrily at the girl, wishing that he had the power to kill her with only his stare. Marik coughed, awkwardly and glanced over at Bakura for support. But, the albino wasn't sure what was going to happen if he opened his mouth. Anything could come out from between his lips. Like how he thought that her face looked almost like a hippopotamus, although, he'd probably choose the hippopotamus as a date over her.

"Um… I'm sorry, miss... I have school tomorrow." Marik quietly murmured under his breath.

The girl's grin got even wider. "Oh, really? You looked like you had already graduated!"

"N-no. I haven't." Marik answered.

Bakura hands gripped the paper, causing the sides to crinkle up more than they already were. He wanted the girl to leave this very instant, he didn't care where she went, but hopefully she went somewhere far away. She was annoying as hell and he wasn't sure he could take it any longer.

On 'accident' he coughed to cover up the word '_die_'. The waitress glared over at him and Marik gave him a the "look". The "look" meant that Bakura was supposed to be nice. The waitress rolled her eyes and got Marik's attention once again.

"We would like to pay though…" Marik searched his pocket for his debt card and handed it to the waitress.

She nodded once. "If you need anything else, just give me a call, hun!" she walked away back to the counter.

"What was that for?" Marik glaring at the alblino.

"What was what for?" Bakura returned the question to the other as he took a sip of his drink almost as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't do that! You always do that when women are around us." Marik rubbed at his temples. "I'm really scared for you, my friend."

"I'm sorry, none of them really fit my standards…" Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Yeah… That's what you said about the last one… and the few hundred before that." Marik smiled.

"Well, there just aren't any attractive girls around here." he pondered for a moment, thinking of if there were any at all, but couldn't seem to think of any at the moment.

"Well, maybe you just haven't met her." Marik quickly added in.

_Or maybe their to dense to notice… _"Yeah…sure…" the albino answered, looking the plate his food was on. "Can we go?"

"But you didn't eat." Marik pointed at Bakura's food that still filled his plate to the brim.

"I don't bloody care if I ate or not, and neither should you. I just don't want to be in this ugly café anymore anyway!"

Marik stood up and stretched before giving Bakura a small glare. "Fine, let's go then. Thanks to _someone_ we've disrupted this place enough." Marik hissed before walking briskly to the counter to retrieve his debt card. Bakura followed close on his heels, almost tempted to shove Marik away as he neared the annoying waitress at the cash register. Bakura watched as she touched Marik's hands as she handed him back the card. Marik looked surprised when she winked at him and slipped a small note in his hand. Bakura's blood boiled as he thought of the multiple ways to kill her, but Marik's words rang though his head.

_Murders aren't easy to cover up. _

Bakura sighed with gritted teeth as he watched silently. The waitress wouldn't let go of Marik's' hand! Marik fumbled around, trying to find the right words to say, before Bakura grabbed his wrist and tugged him through the café and outside. The bright sun's light hurt the albino's eyes, but that was the least that was on his mind.

"What did that bitch give you?" he demanded, pressing harder on Marik's hand. After a minute or so, it opened from the pain and Bakura seized it quickly.

"A number..?" he asked. "A _phone _number!"

Marik shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Your not going to _call _it, are you?" Bakura demanded as he crumpled it up, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Marik couldn't help but grin.

"What's wrong with you today? You're even angrier than usual." He mused.

Bakura crossed his arms and turned around in embarrassment.

"I'm not bloody angry, I just wanna know." he growled.

Marik smiled and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder and eyes the number. "Well… you know I wasn't… but….she _was _kinda hot." Marik teased the other. Bakura's fists clenched and he kicked it out into the road. Traffic whizzed by, and soon the note was gone.

"Well then." Marik laughed and firmed his grip on Bakura's shoulder. "Never mind."

Bakura sighed. Why wouldn't Marik just hurry up and notice that he might, maybe, just a bit, in a way, liked him? Maybe just a little bit... just a little. Then they didn't have to go through this every other time they went somewhere together…

Marik just grinned away, enjoying the conflicted look plastered on Bakura's face. "Hey, Ba-" he started, but stopped halfway though because he started to fall to the ground.

Bakura looked at him, frightened, but he managed to keep a straight face. He poked the Egyptian with his foot.

"Get up, Marik." he grumbled hoping he's comply.

No reaction.

"Oh, Ra…." Bakura cursed to himself. He wasn't going to lose his best friend to the stupid concrete.

He knelled down beside him, taking his wrist in his hand and pressed it to see if there as a pulse. He felt the slightly relived when he felt the steady beat there.

He felt the tan blond squirm around then, finally flipping over.

"Baku-chan?" Marik's voice was a bit higher than normal, almost to the point where you wouldn't even tell that it was him. Then he smiled widely. "Hi~!"

The albino started at him blankly. "Marik? What's wrong with your-"

"Ooo~ A puppy!" the boy jumped up, rushing towards the dog as fast as his legs could take him, asking the obese lady if he could pet it. "Aww~" he cried while petting the creature.

Bakura felt frozen. What in the name of Ra was going on!

He wiped off the disturbed look off his face before following his… friend?

"M-Marik?" Bakura asked more than said. Marik petted the puppy one more time before standing up and beaming at the albino.

"Hehe~ Haaai~ Baku-chan!"

Bakura stepped back a few steps. Was this really _his_…er… not his…but… was this really Marik! Bakura thought wildly to himself. It couldn't be! There was no way-

"Baku-chan?" Marik tilted his head to the side, looking at Bakura strangely. "Baku-chan?"

"Wh-I-uh-M-Marik!"

Marik grinned and stood upright, he seemed happy that Bakura said his name.

"That's right, Baku-chan!"

"Wh-Why do you keep calling me that..? Wh-What's going on! I-I-" Bakura looked around wildly, and quite ironically, Yami and Yugi just so happened to be across the street. They were Bakura's only hope.

Unfortunately, this so-called Marik spotted them first.

"Where did he..?" Bakura looked behind him in search of the missing Egyptian. He looked back at Yami and his 'boy-toy' seeing a new person had joined their walk.

Marik.

"Oh Ra…" Bakura yelled through gritted teeth as he jaywalked (more like sprinted) across the street.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled, getting Marik's attention away from Yugi. Marik's eyes lit up as he saw his Baku-chan running towards him.

"Baku-chan! Look! Yugi-kun and Yami-chan!" Marik giggled.

"Y-Yami-chan?" the former pharaoh asked in disgust, turning towards Bakura. "What in Ra's name is wrong with him?"

"Bakura? What's going on?" Yugi questioned, while keeping a close eye on Marik, who was dangerously close to the street. Bakura inched closer to the two and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"I-I don't know! He-he fell and hit his head, and now he's…well, he's gone loopy!"

"What are you talking about? He was loopy before. This is mad." Yami chided as Yugi punched his arm lightly.

"Be nice!" he scolded. The pharaoh grunted and crossed his arms, glancing over at Marik every few seconds.

"What do we do!" Bakura asked in a scared tone. "This isn't him!"

"Phsh, well obviously." Yami retorted. Yugi ignored him and began to speak.

"Well… he's probably jogged something. I'd take him to a doctor or something…"

Yami looked at Yugi. "Oh, so they can put him in the crazy house! Or, so Bakura will have to pay 300 dollars so that a doctor can tell him what we already know. That Marik has, and probably already had, brain damage." Yami said, sarcastically.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Maybe they'll put you in a crazy house." he muttered.

Marik watched a butterfly, admiring it's wings. "Ooo… pretty~!" he took one step out into the road before something grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him back onto the sidewalk.

"Don't even try." Bakura whispered to him angrily. "Well, should I take him to the doctor or not?" he asked the two almost identical teens. The answer sounded like a mix of yes and no. Bakura growled. "Then, what do you want me to do? Sit and watch this bumbling idiot until he's normal again!"

Yami smirked. "You wouldn't mind at all, would you… Fluffy?"

"Only Marik can call me that!" the albino hissed though gritted teeth.

"Well…" the pharaoh murmured. "I think he's to busy calling you 'Baku-chan' to care."

Bakura was about to come back with, 'I wouldn't be talking, Yami-chan', but Yugi interrupted him.

"You guys! Can we please get back to what's important? Our…friend… who probably has brain damage and you two are fighting about who knows what! Now, what are we going to do?"

"I…fine! I'll take him home and watch over him for a while, okay?" Bakura muttered under his breath.

Yami grinned, "You have fun with that."

Bakura grabbed Marik's arm dragging him away. "You know what? I'll have a lot of bloody fun." Bakura called over his shoulder.

* * *

Two hours later, Bakura sat in a chair massaging his temples to sooth his growing migraine. He looked over at the other teen, who was still acting like a five your old hyped up on sugar and Mountain Dew.

"What's this do?" Marik asked, sticking his hand into the blender and trying with his other hand to turn it on.

"Stop that!" the albino yelled, reaching over and yanking Marik's hand out of the device. "Would you like me to show you what the blender would do to your hand?"

Marik grinned. "Yup!"

Bakura felt like he was going to go crazy if he stayed with Marik any longer. "Oh… I would gladly do that."

Bakura picked up a strawberry from the counter and held it in front of Marik's face.

"Observe. Pretend this is your finger."

He flipped the blender switch on and dropped the strawberry inside, slamming the lid on after. The strawberry burst into a pink color and continued to revolve in the blender.

"Ooo~! Pretty finger!" Marik grabbed the lid and yanked it off so he could stick is head over it.

"Ack! Marik no!" Bakura yelled as he tried guard his face from the strawberry and pull Marik back away from the blender.

"Fingers!" Marik giggled and threw more strawberries into the blender. He giggle more as the strawberries flew out and covered the entire kitchen.

"Oh God!" Bakura yelled angrily, running through the madness and flipping the blender off.

"Aww…fingers…" Marik pouted as Bakura whisked him away from the counter.

"No, Marik. Those are strawberries." he sighed. "I merely meant for you to- oh never mind." the flustered teen muttered after gaining a confused, yet cute, look from Marik.

"So there not fingers?" Marik pondered.

"No, strawberries. You eat them." Bakura licked the side of his face and smiled a bit.

"See? Fingers are _these_." Bakura held up his ten fingers.

"I want fingers!"

"You have fingers."

"Oh!" Marik looked at his fingers and grinned. Then he looked back at Bakura. "Well then, I want strawberries!"

Marik reached out and ran his finger across Bakura's cheek.

"Eh-uh-" Bakura stuttered as Marik brought the finger to his mouth and licked it. Marik did a small giggle and grinned.

Color spread across Bakura's face. He grabbed a rag and started to clean the strawberry goop off the wall.

"T-That's enough of strawberries. Help me-no, wait. I'd rather you just sit there…" Bakura muttered. Marik smiled.

"Can I go play outside?"

"No." came a short reply.

Marik's smile went down a notch. "Can I go play with the blendberer?"

"No, and Marik, it's called a blender."

"Can I go play in my room?"

Bakura started at him for a moment. "Do you want to know what you can do?" Marik nodded vigorously. "Sleep. That would be bloody fantastic."

Marik paused. "Can I sleep with you? I promise I'll be good in bed!"

Bakura's eyes widened as he stared at the Egyptian. "Your-gah! This is so bloody confusing!" he felt like ramming his head against the wall.

"But, Baku-chan. I can't go to sleep without you." Marik cried out sadly.

Bakura pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. "No, your not as young as you act, I think you can manage on your own." he said pushing him into the bedroom.

"No!" the Egyptian cried suddenly, holding onto both dies of the door, to keep him from going in.

"Yes!" the albino shoved him in harder until he finally was in the room.

"B-But Baku-chan…" he whimpered. "I'm scared of the dark….please?"

Bakura fought the urge to open the door and say yes. Doing this would fulfill all of his fantasies after all.

"No, I'm sorry Marik."

He cracked the door open and flipped on the light for him. Marik was on his hands and knees, looking up at Bakura.

"Ple-"

"No. I'm sorry. Sleep with the light on. I'll see you in the morning."

"But-"

"Goodnight."

"But-"

"Do you _want _me to turn the light back off!" Bakura threatened.

"…no."

"Well then good night." he shut the door and began to sulk off to the couch. In the distance he heard Marik whisper something like 'Goodnight Baku-chan.' but he wasn't sure. Bakura took residence of the couch and propped his feet up on one of the cushions. He rubbed his aching temples and sighed. What a day this had been…

* * *

**Paige: Gotta go edit the next chapter now!**

**Jess: Why didn't you tell me you were editing this?**

**Paige: Hehe. I dunno. :D I didn't change events or anything... just made it look a bit prettier. :DD  
**

**Jess:...okay then. =_=  
**


	2. II

**Paige: I didn't know how to properly format stories when we wrote this (apparently). -_- **

**Jess: Dawww, don't talk like that. ;D **

**Paige: =_=**

**Paige: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank God.**

* * *

_Chapter II _

* * *

Bakura awoke to the clanging of dishes. He sat up, groaning something about it being too early, then he saw Marik pouring sugar in his bowl... which was basically filled with the substance. He stood up in a single movement and dashed over there to take the sugar away from him.

"Marik... would you like some cereal to go with your sugar?" he asked, frowning at the sight. Marik looked at him with a sort of sideways stare but, continued to more the sugar. Finally, Bakura thought enough was enough. "Marik!" he cried out, swiping away the sugar from him. "Ra... Please don't make be raise my voice anymore today..." he groaned.

The Egyptian looked at him with a glare. "But, I was hungry, Baku-chan." he whined, trying to protect his bowl of sugar from the other.

"You don't _need _anymore sugar! You're already hyper enough!" Bakura hissed. He closed his eyes, sighing. "Please can you give me a break? I had to deal with this all of yesterday... I'd like to have one day of peace." Bakura was about to add 'It'd be so much bloody easier if you were just the _normal_ Marik again' but, he didn't want to see the smaller male cry anymore.

"Okay Bakura, I'll be good." Marik murmured.

The Egyptian sighed, rather frankly, and sat down on the couch.

The Bakura headed for the bedroom, grabbing his uniform on the way there. Slowly and leisurely he chanced to his Domino high uniform.

The albino sighed, slowly walking back towards the living room as he watched Marik get on his knees in front of the VCR.

"Marik... what are you doing?" Bakura asked, eying the boy with a glare. _Probably something he shouldn't be doing... _He thought to himself, trying to ignore the other thoughts that buzzed around in his head.

The blond looked at him, pouting."Baku-chan... the movie won't go in..."

Bakura glanced at what he hoped was Marik's shoulder. "What movie do you want to go in?" he asked. Marik held up a Poptart, grinning hysterically.

"This one!" he cried out happily.

The albino face-palmed. "Marik, where's the other pop tart...?" he asked.

Marik pointed to the VCR. "In there."

"Oh-Marik!" Bakura yelled in a exasperated tone.

"What? It looked intersting." Marik grinned.

"Oh Ra..." Bakura rubbed his temples. "I'll fix that later..." he sighed. "Right now we have to get to school... Or we'll be late..." he thought for a moment. Wouldn't that be a good thing?

"School?" Marik's eyes lit up instantly, leaving Bakura filled with regret.

"Yes, the new year starts up. And you're enrolled, remember?"

Marik nodded vigorously.

"Too late to turn back now..." Bakura thought to himself. With much hassle he finally got Marik up and shoved him in his room to go get dressed. "I laid your uniform out on the bed. Put it on."

Through the door, he heard a muffled, "Okay, Baku-chan!" and the sound of undressing. Bakura waited patiently against the door, thinking about how to explain Marik's obvious...condition to the others. Yugi and Yami were out of the way...but Ryo, Téa, Tristan and-

"Baku-chan...?" Marik asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh-uh-yes, Marik?" Bakura felt the door open from behind him, almost causing him to fall over. Marik stepped out, his face downcast. He stood clothed in his boys uniform. He tugged on the sleeve uncomfortably.

_At least he put it on right..." _Bakura thought to himself. "What is it Marik? It fits okay, right?"

Marik nodded, sadly.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing...I'm fine." he said meekly. Bakura wasn't convinced but decided not to push the issue.

"Well... Okay then. Are you ready?"

"Mm."

"Okay then. Let's get going then."

* * *

**Paige: Ha... remember when I got lunch detention for throwing a grape?**

**Jess: xD Yeah, actually. **

**Paige:...GOOD TIMES! GOOOOOOD TIMES. xD Also, remember when I couldn't spell anything?**

**Jess:...Paige, you still can't spell good.**

**Paige: Hey! I'm improving! ):  
**


	3. III

**Paige: Joey, do the disclaimer! **

**Jess: Yeah! C'mon on Joey! :D**

**Joey: Nyeh nyeh nyeh, nyeh nyeeeh. **

**Kaiba: What the... he didn't even say anything! He just said 'nyeh'! **

**Paige: Fine... you can do it next time Kaiba. Sheesh...**

* * *

_Chapter III_

* * *

Marik's face was slightly downcast as the duo made their way to school. The boy wasn't happy one but, that was alright with Bakura. At least he was quiet... Apparently, he didn't like the pants he had on now. The didn't seem to fit him well enough.

"You sure your okay, Marik?" Bakura asked for the eightieth time now. Marik sighed sadly.

"Baku-chan, do you think these pants look funny on me?"

Bakura looked at the Egyptian with a bewildered expression. "No, why?"

"They don't... _feel _good." he murmured in response.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "They don't 'feel' right? Well, then make them. Their just pants."

"Well! I don't like them!" Marik whined.

"What do you want me to do then?" the albino asked, peevishly.

"Well..." Marik fidgeted around.

"I'm waiting..." Bakura snapped. Marik looked around, still tugging at his pans leg. Suddenly his eyes met something that made them light up with excitement.

"Ooo~! Ice cream~!" he giggled and ran towards the ice cream truck forgetting all about the pants issue. Bakura smacked his forehead and ran off after Marik who was happily standing in front of the ice cream truck.

"Marik! Come here! Now!"

"Baku-chan! Can I have some ice-cream! Pwease..?" he begged. The man behind the counter looked at the two oddly, while more kids lined up behind the two.

"Hurry up!" a fat kid with freckles, who was standing right behind Marik, complained.

"Noisy little mortal brat." Bakura swore under his breath. Bakura dug deep into his pockets and pulled out loose change and slammed it down on the counter.

"Get him what he wants." he muttered, as Marik grinned.

"I waaaaaaaaaaaaant..." Marik mumbled. "...that one!" he pointed to a Popsicle.

"What? I thought you wanted ice cream!"

The man handed Marik his Popsicle and change. Marik sucked on it lightly and smiled.

"Yummmmmy…"

"You know, ice-cream and Popsicle are different…" Bakura murmured.

"Nuh-uh!" Marik replied with a mouthful of the frozen treat. "They both are sweet n' cold!"

Bakura knew there was no changing Marik's mind, He had the mind of a hard-headed five-year-old who was not in the mood to lose today.

"Ya'know what, Baku-chan? I can't wait to get to school!" he looked up at the white haired teenager, grinning ear to ear.

Just then Bakura realized something.. How was Marik going to learn while this… childish self took over? This personality couldn't even tie his shoes properly, let alone understand their chemistry classes. This was only one more reason to get the old Marik back.

Marik finished off his Popsicle and threw the wrapper in the nearest trash can.

"Can we go to school now?" Marik asked excitedly.

Bakura mumbled a 'yes' and shoved his hands deep within his pockets.

"Yay~!" Marik giggled and skipped on ahead of the other. The two reached the school with minutes to spare. As they walked through the doors, Marik looked up at Bakura.

"Hey, Baku-chan. I hafta-uh- go to the potty."

"Huh? Oh, uh, alright. Straight down this hall, next to the main office." Bakura pointed down the long hallway. Marik nodded and ran off, leaving Bakura to wonder what he should do.

"Hey, there you are!" A familiar voice said. Bakura turned to see Yami and Yugi entering the school also.

"So, where's the kid?" Yami chided.

"He's not a kid. And he's in the bathroom." Bakura growled.

"Oh," Yugi smiled awkwardly. "So, how long has he been gone?"

Bakura paused. It had been a while…

"I take it it's been a while." Yami finished. Bakura gave no answer.

"Well, let's go check on him, never know what he's doing in there." Yami grumbled, dragging Yugi and Bakura with him.

They entered the bathroom together and looked around.

"Marik?" Bakura called. No answer.

"Maybe he flushed himself down the-"

"Yami! Be serious!"

"Marik!" Bakura called again, louder this time. No reply.

"Well, this is great, isn't it? You lost him!"

"I-I didn't lose him!"

"You lost him!" Yami repeated.

"No! He was here! And then-"

"And then you lost him."

"No!"

"Yes. Some parent you'll be."

"Yami!"

"Well!"

Bakura growled and slammed his hands down on the sink.

"Well, now what!" he growled.

"Temper, temper."

"Well, we have time before class starts. Let's go look for him." Yugi suggested ignoring Yami's said remarks.

A sudden queasiness over took Bakura.

"Hold on guys… I'm not feeling well." he said sickly. The thought of losing Marik in the state he was in was unsettling.

Yami sighed.

"Fine. We'll walk you to the office."

"And while your there we'll look for him." Yugi finished. Bakura nodded meekly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bakura… do you have any idea where Marik could be?" Yugi asked, as they walked through the hallway towards the nurses office.

He sighed, grimacing. "No. Why would I know?"

Yami grinned. "Because you act like his mother."

"Shut up, Pharaoh." Bakura snapped. "I don't act like his mother…"

"Uh-huh….." Yami mused to himself.

They stopped in front of the nurses office.

"Well, here it is." Yugi said, pushing open the door. There they saw prehaps the most disturbing thing they had ever seen in their entire lives…

Marik in a skirt.

He ran up to Bakura, grinning ear to ear.

"Hi, Baku-chan!" he cried out.

Bakura turned around, facing Yami. "I think I've been scarred… for life..."

"I think _I'm _going be sick now." Yami murmured.

"W-Why are you wearing a skirt…?" Yugi asked.

Marik looked at him cutely. "Heh, because it feels right~! And I like it!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open and they all fought disturbed looks.

"M-Marik! No-y-you can't-" Bakura stuttered, as he eyed the outfit. He noticed the skirt was a bit… short.

The nurse walked in through the office door and smiled curtly at the Egyptian.

"How does that fit?" she asked with helpful concern.

Marik held her hands cutely and nodded vigorously. "Great! Thanks so much!"

"I'm glad." she returned his smile, then turned to the horror-stricken three. "How may I help you three?" she asked.

"Eh-but-does-he-guy!" Bakura managed to spit out. The nurse looked confused.

"That skirt wearing freak in front of you is a guy." Yami pointed out.

Yugi punched him lightly and muttered. "Yami!"

The nurse laughed and gripped the hem of her dress. "Oh, I already know that silly." she giggled. "Doesn't it suit him?"

"Dear God. What _ARE_ you?" Bakura yelled accusingly.

"Oh. C'mon Bakura, we _know _you'd enjoy it. If you'd only been the one to dress him." Yami teased maliciously, while Bakura's blush deepened.

"Shut it Pharaoh, if you'd like to keep all your limbs."

Marik watched wide eyed and then looked at the nurse. "Do they know your secret?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head "no" and turned away.

"Marik?" Bakura asked with keen interest.

"What 'secret'?" Yami finished with full interest.

Marik grinned and blurted it out, despite the fact that the nurse was struggling to silence him.

"Our nurse in a _MAN_!"

Silence filled the air, as if it were a light layer of fog, filling the room.

"…You mean," Bakura started to say.

"…our nurse that looks like a girl…" Yami said, as his eyes grew wider.

"Is a man?" Yugi squeaked out the last part.

"I-I'm-" the she/he started.

"Disgusting!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!"

"A-A cross dresser!" Bakura spat. He nodded sheepishly.

"Oh Ra…" Yami muttered.

"C'mon Marik. L-Let's g-go…" a freaked out Bakura stuttered, grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him through the door, Yugi and Yami following.

"The freaks these days… I hate all those cross-dressing men that turn out to be your school nurse..." Yami muttered, trying to retain from making an even more disturbed face that he already had.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Yugi tried to see the bright side of the situation. "Um… okay, maybe it was."

Marik frowned. "I liked him. He was nice to me." Everyone stared the Egyptian strangely.

"Probably because-" Bakura started, but he realized something strange. Marik still had on a skirt.

"Marik!" he cried out. "You-Your not supposed to wear that! Th-That's for-"

Marik pouted. "But, it fits! And, _I _like it!" he spouted angrily. "And, I gave that nice man my pants!"

"I'll give you mine!" Bakura yelled out, receiving a strange look from Yugi and a smirking Yami. " I mean… I'll give my extra pair…"

"Sure Bakura... Sure." Yami grinned. "I bet you'd like him in your pants…."

"I would not!"

"Would to."

"Would not!"

"Would to."

"_Would not!_"

"W-"

"Stop it!" Yugi interrupted two Yami's fighting. He glared at the both of them, knowing in the back of his mind that they should know better. "I don't care who started this and if or if not Bakura wants Marik in his pants… how about we act like-"

"I think Bakura started it." the past-Pharaoh muttered.

"No, you-"

"Did you not hear what I just said? Or were you even paying attention?" Yugi asked, tapping his foot angrily.

"I was simply saying…" Yami stopped when he saw the look Yugi was giving him.

"I'm hungry…" Marik mumbled, completely out of the blue.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Yugi asked. Marik shook his head. Yugi sighed, glancing at Bakura. "So, now tour trying to starve him…"

"What!" the albino cried out. "I-I mean… that's not what happened! He's the one who stuck his poptarts in the VCR!" he cried out. At this, Yami had to keep in his laughter.

Yugi frowned at Yami, but turned to smile at Marik. "We'll get you something to eat later, okay?" Marik nodded vigorously.

"Geez… Yugi's mean today…" Yami whispered to Bakura.

"Yeah… What did you do to him?" Bakura asked.

"Me?" Yami pointed to himself. "How could I make anyone mad?"

"I wonder, Pharaoh." the albino muttered.

"I think he's just deprived." Yami shrugged. In front of them Yami and Marik were in a deep giggly conversation, and were making their way to the cafeteria.

"Deprived of what?" Bakura asked in confusion as he and Yami began to follow slowly.

"What do _you_ think?" Yami grinned with a raised eyebrow. Bakura stopped walking and covered his surprise with a cough and a gag.

"What?" Yami asked, patting Bakura on the back. "It's okay. Your still a vir-"

"Yes, I'm a bloody virgin! But there's no need to tell the whole world!" Bakura yelled loudly causing every person in the hallway to stop and stare.

Up ahead, Yugi hid his face in his hands while Marik giggled.

"That's right Bakura. No need to tell the whole world." Yami laughed and joined his small uke up ahead. Bakura felt color flush to his albino cheeks as he grumbled.

"That damn Pharaoh… and he wonders why I want to kill him."

* * *

**Paige: Well… Yami is a ass in this story… Then again, when isn't he an ass?  
**

**Jess: XD I think we already discussed this. **

**Yami: What did you just say? I'm an a-**

**Paige: You're a donkey. Yup, that's what I meant. :D**

**Yami: Sure I am…**

**Kaiba: Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**Jess: Paige hasn't even typed up the next chapter yet….**

**Kaiba: Review so that idiot who is supposed to be TYPING this up will type. **

**Paige: I just got done typing this- D: Hey, it's my job to ask for reviews. But... fine you can ask for reviews now Kaiba. **


	4. IV

_Chapter IV_

_

* * *

_

**P; Yami… tell them. **

**Yami: Do I have to…?**

**J: Yes. = . =**

**Yami: -sighs- FINE! I have nothing against cross-dressers. They are beautiful people. **

**P: Thank you. Now on to the disclaimer. **

**Kaiba: (YES! FINALLY!) *Ahem…* T-**

**(Hika) Marik: *Disclaimer* The nice ladies who write this don't own Yugioh! :D**

**Kaiba: WHAT THE-**

**J: -cuddles Marik- Aww… that was good Marik!**

**P: Aw… well next time Kaiba. (If that ever comes….**

**

* * *

**

"Breakfast? The school serves us…breakfast?" Bakura asked, trying to understand what Yami was trying to tell him.

"Yeah, but you have to pay for it…" Yugi murmured. "That's the only reason I don't come very often."

"Not me!" Marik cried. "Baku-chan said I gets fee lunch!"

"I said…. 'free' lunch." Bakura muttered, face palming. Marik stopped and stared at the albino.

"Ooooh…"

"Wow, he's-" Yugi hit Yami before the boy could finish his sentence.

"Don't Yami, we all know that it was going to be something insulting to poor Marik so you-"

"It wasn't! I was… just, uh, going to say what a nice day it was!" Yami interrupted.

Yugi glared. "Uh-huh sure. I believe you."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Couldn't they do this sometime else. When neither him nor Marik were in the room?

"Hey, Baku-chan~ Can I eat now?" Marik asked as they neared the cafeteria's door. Bakura shrugged.

"I suppose." the duo left the arguing couple out in the hallway.

"Idiots…"

The cafeteria was surprisingly filled with giggling gossiping girls, loud jocks, and your average fan fiction/otaku geeks. As Marik entered the room, the whole cafeteria grew totally silent.

Bakura heard a fork drop on a plate as everyone stared in disturbance.

"What?" Bakura asked angrily, dragging Marik to the back of the breakfast line. A few whispers began along with stares.

"Is that the new guy?"

"I thought it _was_ a guy…."

"She doesn't have boobs…."

"'Cause it's a guy dumbass!" somebody yelled.

_~ Silence ~_

"Baku-chan?" Marik asked, teary eyed. "A-Are they making fun of me?"

Bakura felt a tug at his cold, dark heart as he sympathetically patted Marik's shoulder.

"Of course not. And if they _were_ I'd cut off their tongues and let them bleed to death."

The crowd grew unnaturally loud with random conversations about the weather (Yami: See! I told you!) and what classes everyone was in. Marik grinned and hugged Bakura lightly.

"Thanks Baku-chan!"

Bakura blushed. "Anytime."

Marik let go, his stomach growling as he did so. "I'm still hungry though…" he murmured to himself and Bakura jumping up into line.

"I'm alright…" the albino said, as he stared at the food that was being served. "What in Ra's name is a 'pancake on a stick'?"

Marik's face lit up. "Ooo~ I love pancakes!" Marik cried. When it was Marik's turn in line, he pointed to the corn-dog shaped food and happily took his tray from the lunch lady. Bakura walked on by, grabbing a bowl of cereal instead of the pancake stick thing… He looked more closely at it… There was something inside the pancakes or how else would it stay on there?

"Marik… You don't like meat, do you?" Bakura asked.

The Egyptian shook his head. "Nope! It's nasty!"

"Then you may want to-"

He watched Marik rushed over to the syrup and butter.

"Yummy~!" he cried out.

"Marik, listen to-"

Marik went on to sit down at a table next to more of Yugi's friends. Joey, Kaiba, and two other mortals. The pale blond took a bite of his 'pancake of stick' or whatever and…

Spit it out.

"_EWW!_" Marik yelled loudly. "It-It…" he cried. "It had meat in it!"

"I told you that you should check…" Bakura said shaking his head.

"No you didn't…."

"Because you interrupted me!"

"I dink you didn't tell him." Joey said though a mouthful of food. "You know widdle ol' Marik doesn't like meat Bakura. Dat's just mean."

"Wheeler… no one asked for your opinion." Kaiba said.

"So?"

"So that's a sign you should shut your mouth."

Joey huffed.

"Who invited you to sit here anyway?"

"I can sit where I want, Wheeler. A stupid mutt like you has no say."

"Hey now!"- …wait… why's Marik in a skirt?" the blond's eyes grew 10 times wider than usual, grabbing the attention of everyone else.

"Oh my God!" the annoying girl Tèa exclaimed. Tristan ogled the sight. Marik just sat there pawing at his tongue, complaining how gross that meat was.

As if things couldn't get worse, Yugi and Yami finally caught up with the group, Ryou tagging along.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted and sat down next Bakura. He seemed much more… cheery.

"Yugi-kun~! Yami-chan~!" Marik grinned. "Baku-chan gave me meat! It was yucky! Buuuuuu~!" Marik made a face of disgust.

"Bakura! You know Marik hates meat! Ra, are you _trying _to kill him!" Yami scolded snidely.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minuet, slow down. "Joey held up his hands for effect. "What the hecks going on here?"

"For once, I agree with the mutt." Kaiba mused. Even he showed signs of surprise.

Bakura sighed as everyone tuned to him. He gave a quick reluctant recaps of Marik's unusual events and received a silence response from everyone. Marik had stolen Bakura's cereal and was munching loudly as he ate it. Everyone else was still quiet with shock.

"So… what your saying…." Ryou started to say. "is that he's suffering from brain damage.

Bakura nodded solemnly.

"Oh wow… Neva thought dat would happen,…" Joey commented quietly more to himself than anyone. Marik looked up from his cereal and examined everyone cutely.

"Everyone don't be sad~!" he smiled. "We should all be happy!"

Bakura slammed his head against the table.

"Heh, yeah, right." Tristan feigned a smile.

"Yeah, but dat still don't explain the skirt. What is he, a five year old that's really a sixteen year old transvestite?" Joey asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"He has a point. The skirt's uncalled for." Kaiba finished.

Everyone looked at Bakura and nodded.

"You know what I think?" Yami grinned maliciously. "I think this is another way for 'Baku-chan' to fulfill one of his lifelong dreams."

Bakura gritted his teeth.

"Yami, you were there when that 'nurse'-"

"No more needs to be said." Yami quickly silenced him. "I'm trying to eat."

Yami leaned down to take a bit of his cereal when the bell rang.

"Shit!" he muttered and threw his spoon down.

Bakura sighed and stood up, Marik mirroring him from the other side.

"C'mon Marik. School's starting…"

The all got up from the table, and began walking towards their classroom. Luckily they all, except Kaiba who was in some of the smart classes, had the same schedule.

The nine of them continued into the classroom coming in as soon as the next bell rung.

"Now, I'm hungry…" Bakura murmured to himself as he slid into his chair. He'd have to make a mental note to start eating breakfast at his own house… or to not let Marik take his cereal. Either one.

"Class!" the teacher called out, the room silencing at once. "Today we will…" The teachers voice droned on and on.

"Maybe this will be a long day after all…" the albino muttered to himself.

* * *

By the third period, Bakura, Yami, and Joey were all asleep on their desks. Bakura nd Ymai had no idea how mortals could figure out this weird type of studying. As for Joey… well he never really got it in the first place. Surprisingly the only person to try and wake him up was Ryou… and Marik tried to wake up Bakura because he had to go to the bathroom but that doesn't count.

Bakura jumped when the bell rung again, while Yami fell out of his seat., Joey was still deep in dreamland though.

"How are you guys going to learn anything?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I can't learn when I'm tired, Hikari…"

"But-"

Marik tugged on Bakura's sleeve. "Bakura, can we go home now?"

"Unfortunately.. No." Bakura answered.

Marik pouted.

"I hate school."

"Don't we all?" Bakura groaned as he glanced down at the drooling Joey.

"Should we leave him?" Yami asked, pointing at Joey.

"He'll wake up eventually." Bakura shrugged and walked out of the classroom, Marik tagging along behind. Yami smirked and followed. As he walked out the door, he almost ran into Kaiba.

"Sorry 'bout that." Yami held his hands up in innocence and began to talk again. Bakura glared at him for a moment before entering the classroom. It was empty except for the sleeping Joey. He couldn't help but smirk bitterly. The blond will never change…

Kaiba walked over to Joey and jabbed his shoulder.

"Up mutt." he commanded. "Next class is starting and I want my seat."

The blond shook his head and muttered something like '5 more hours'.

Kaiba sighed and prodded him again.

"Joey. Get up."

"Nu." he murmured and buried his head deeper in his arms. Kaiba gave another exasperated sigh and leaned down close to the blond's face.

"Joey." he whispered hi his ear. The blond jumped and fell out of his seat in surprise.

"What the-" he started looking around wildly til his eyes met Kaiba's. he immediately turned red and gripped his ear.

"What are ya doin'!" he demanded. Kaiba ignored him and shoved the blond's books off the desk and onto the floor as he sat down.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!"

"Wheeler, your next class will be starting soon. I recommend you move."

Joey gave him a glare before collecting his books and sprinting to his locker and the next class. Kaiba smiled a bit and he shook his head.

"Dumb dog.."

* * *

Marik blankly stared at the board. "What's pro…profanity mean?"

"…You mean profanity right?" Bakura asked.

"Uh… I think." Marik smiled. "Can I have a coooookie?"

"Not right now." Bakura whispered, sending a cautious glace at the teacher who was lecturing about how bad profanity was.

"B-Buh…"

"Sorry. I don't have one right now. I'll buy you one later…okay?" the albino said.

The Egyptian frowned. "When's later? I want it now…" he pouted.

"I would give you it… I-I just can't. I'll give it to you at lunch, okay?" Bakura whispered. He stared at the board, trying to ignore the look on the other boys face… it was hard to.

His lips were puckered slightly, frowning, looking in another direction, his arms crossed. Yeah, it wasn't just hard. It was bloody impossible.

Yami looked over at the two, rolling his eyes. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and threw it at the back of Bakura's head. Bakura grunted something and unfolded the note.

_You two should just get together all ready. It's frustrating to watch you guys._

Bakura crumbled the note up without writing anything in reply. That was just… rude. He liked Marik…just a little. Maybe more than a little… details don't matter. _Besides… _he thought as he glanced over at Marik who was folding a paper hat. _he doesn't realize it at all…_

Bakura focused his eye on Yami and glared. The albino mouthed 'Shut the fuck up" and made a face.

"Mr. Bakura!" their teacher growled through gritted teeth. "were you _not _just listing to my speech a minute ago!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'm." Bakura apologized reluctantly. The teacher hit him with a rolled up folder and continued on.

"As I was _saying_…"

Bakura gave the teacher a death glare before leaning close to Marik's ear.

"Marik…" he whispered softly getting his attention.

"Huh?" the Egyptian asked quietly.

"You wanna know what 'profanity' is?" he answered slyly of curse words (and insults) plague Mari's innocent mind. He listened wide-eyed as Bakura continued to insult the teacher.

"And, further more she's an-"

Marik gulped.

"And a -"

Bakura took a deep, satisfied breath and smiled. Marik looked shocked but didn't say anything. Bakura glanced over at him in the corner.

"What's wrong Marik?" he asked quietly. Marik suddenly started giggling.

"Baku-chan, you're funny!"

"Heh, sure I am." Bakura grinned ear to ear. "I'm sure she thinks so to." he pointed to the teacher.

"Eh-heh-heh." Marik grinned cutely. "I like you Baku-chan."

"T-That's nice." Bakura blushed, shifting iin his chair slightly. "I'm sure you like a lot of people…" he mumbled.

"Nu! I like you the best~!" Marik grinned.

The albino's face turned a deeper shade of red. "S-Sure you do…"

Another note hit the back of his head.

_Your making me want to puke. For the last time, I'm telling you just go out with him!_

Bakura threw the note back at Yami, thinking of ways to kill the pharaoh. He would've asked Marik to help him but, in his current state… But, it probably wasn't a good idea until Marik was turned back to normal.

He looked back at Yami, his frown growing deeper and turned around once more. Yami stuck out his tongue and began scribbling another note. Bakura couldn't help but groan. He felt another not hit the back of his head. Bakura clenched his fist and reached out to grab the note… only it want' there.

"What the-…"

"Bakura you're going to make me sick. No wait, you already _have_. I'll say it again."

Bakura looked around in wild embracement to see Marik reading the note.. Out loud.

"Marik!" Bakura hissed and snatched the note away.

"Whaaat? It had my name on it!" Marik whined.

"Wha- H-How much did you read!" Bakura demanded, his albino face tinted with a scarlet hue.

"I think I'll be reading that, Mr. Bakura." Bakura felt the note leave his hand and into the teachers. Behind him Yami smacked his head down on his desk and rolled it around. At the front of the room, the teacher cleared her throat to read.

"Bakura, you're going to make me sick.. Now wait, you already have…" she re-read. "I've had to witness this forever, since you two met, why don't you two just…" the teacher stopped talking, staring down at the paper as if she couldn't believe the words printed on the paper.

Bakura face-palmed. What had Yami wrote couldn't have been that bad…

"Bakura,… Yami… You two have lunch detention" she said abruptly, throwing the note away. Bakura frowned, looking at Yami. .

"What did you write?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "Don't ask."

Bakura sighed, wishing he had dention right now rather than being in this classroom right now.

"Baku-chan…?" Marik asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Bakura hit his head on his desk and shook it.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Yami."

Bakura turned his head to glare back at Yami, who was innocently twidded his thumbs. He felt Bakura glare on him and looked up. He mouthed 'don't blame me' and stuck out his tongue. Bakura grimaced and faced the front wall again. This is going to a long day.

* * *

**Kaiba: God.. It took you HOW long to get done with this chapter?**

**Paige: Shut it Kaiba. You didn't help at all.**

**Jess: And the return of the arsehole Yami!**

**Yami: I'm not- whatever you said…**

**Paige and Jess: Sure…..**

**Kaiba: Well, review so this stupid, retarded idiot will update so I CAN DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Paige: WHAT! NOT AGAIN! D: WHY MUST YOU TAKE MY JOB!**

**Jess: ...Just get over it...**

**Paige: -in emo corner- I can't... -sighs depressingly-**

**Kaiba: . . . Review.**

**Paige: NUUUUU! D: I mean... Yup! Review guys! :D  
**


	5. V

**Paige: - . - Are you happy, I'm writing?**

**Jess: :D Yes! **

**Paige: . . . -sighs- I miss .hack….**

**Yami: They do not own Yugioh, and if they did, they would insert themselves and take over Domino City….**

**Jess: XD Probably!**

**Kaiba: DDDX Not again!

* * *

**

_Chapter V_

"So, let me get this straight… you two." the principal stated, the teacher that had assigned them detention stood behind him while Yami and Bakura sat next to each other in some very uncomfortable wooden office chairs.

"You two were passing notes, correct?"

Both nodded. "And I'm assuming there was foul language? Am I correct?"

Yami stifled a gag as Bakura elbowed him in the side.

"No sir, I honestly don't know what's in there. _He _wrote it." Bakura pointed towards Yami who feigned a surprised face.

"Me? Me?" he asked wildly.

"Can it Mr. Mutou. I saw you." their teacher seethed. Yami sank further down in his chair sheepishly.

"We were just joking sir." Bakura promised. He kicked Yami's foot making him yelp.

"Yes sir!"

The principle looked mildly amused. Unfortunately the teacher didn't seem the same.

"Sir, I _saw_ the note. They-they were discussing," she leaned in and whispered in the principals ear. His ears and face turned mildly red. He cleared his throat and turned towards the teacher.

"Ms. Benson. Do you still have that note?"

"I-uh- threw it away… Sorry sir. Would you like me to retrieve it?"

"Yes ma'am." Ms. Benson scurried out the door. "As for you two, if it's found and what she says is true, you in for a head of trouble.

"She's lying Sir! Whatever she said she's lying!" Yami argued.

Bakura resisted the urge to face palm. A moment of silence passed… and then the return of Ms. Benson ensued… and Marik?

"Sir, I couldn't find the not… but I did find this…uh… _boy_ eavesdropping outside." she tossed Marik down (since she had him by the neck) and angrily stormed over to the principal.

"I-uh- well, without evidence I won't convict. These two haven't caused real trouble before,"

Yami snickered.

"You two-er-three may go."

"Yes!" Yami yelled and bolted out the door. Bakura helped Marik up and thanked the principal acidly before leaving with Marik.

"Marik, what were you doing?" Bakura demanded when they were out of earshot.

"I was worried about Baku-chan…"

"B-B-…oh never mind."

"I ate the note!"

"What!"

"I eated it! So you and Yami-chan wouldn't get in trouble!" Marik grinned. Bakura groaned and led him into the lunchroom.

"C'mon let's get food…"

"Okay!" Marik grinned.

Bakura was going to thank Marik since he didn't really want him to eat that note.. Ra knows what Yami did with the note before. And the fact that it was in a trash can.

"Ooo~ there's Yami-chan!" Marik grinned, rushing down the hallway in search for the tri-colored haired male. Bakura saw him grumbling to himself holding his forehead.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" he asked when he was nearing closer.

"Nothing much… I was just running full speed down the hallway and ran into an open locker." he mumbled.

"Aw~ Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Marik asked.

"Uh… no, I'm fine…"

"But it'll hurt if I don't!" he whined.

"No, no… it'll-"

"_Let. Me. Kiss. It!_" Marik growled in a demonic voice. Yami stopped moving, scared of this sudden change of character.

"Is anyone hungry here?" Yami asked. F

"Ooo~ I am!" Marik answered.

_What a way to get out of Marik's rage. _Bakura thought. He'd have to remember that one.

Then the trio walked down then hallway, happily walking into the lunchroom.

"What's for lunch today?" Marik asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's pizza. I can't be certain though." Bakura said, trying to recall what it was.

"Ooo~ Maybe it's… candy!" Marik grinned.

"I highly doubt that…' Yami whispered to Bakura.

"I'll buy him a cookie or something." Bakura grumbled and he drug into his pocket for an extra 60¢.

"Yay~! Cookie! Cookie!" Marik giggled from behind. As they neared the counter. Bakura ordered lunch for both him and Marik. The senile wryly looking lunch lady from behind the glass slopped it onto the plate.

"Do you want any peaches?" she rasped, her eyes wide and wild.

"I do!" Yami raised his hand and shoved Bakura out of the way. The lady did a raspy grunt and slammed the peach serving down on his tray, sending them everywhere. Yami made a disturbed face as he picked up the tray and handed it to him.

"Here… you go." she grunted and turned to Bakura.

"Do you want peaches?"

"Eh… no, I-I'll pass." Bakura grabbed his tray and Marik's. On his way to pay, he elbowed Yami.

"Sure is a _lovely_ day today, neh, Pharaoh?" Bakura chided.

Yami grumbled a curse word and made his way over to Yugi and the gang. Bakura and Marik followed shortly after.

Bakura sat down beside the Pharaoh, grinning when he heard Téa say something…

"What happened to your peaches…?"

Joey leaned over the table to see the mess on Yami's plate. "Hey! She did dat to mine to!" he cried, holding up his tray.

"Joey…" Bakura started. "What's that green thing?"

"I dink it's a leaf…" he answered.

"You think? Mon cur*… You should probably know what your eating." Kaiba cut in.

"It's not-"

"Who's hungry!" Yami yelled loudly. Marik raised his hand.

"Wha'dda you call me?" Joey demanded over top of Marik. Kaiba grinned and sipped his water.

"I'mmmm huuuuuuunyry!" Marik yelled louder.

"Here!" Bakura told him and shoved his lunch towards him.

"Yay~!" Marik sand and picked it up. Bakura sighed and stretched himself across the table.

"So, how do you like being a mother?" Yami chided with a smirk.

"How do you like your peaches?" Bakura retorted acidly.

That shut Yami up.

"Téa! Téa!" Marik grinned and split his cookie in half, handing her a piece of it. She eyed him distastefully and shook her head.

"N-No thinks… Marik."

"Aww…" Marik pouted and placed his hands on the hem of his skirt. Téa eyed it with mild disgust before scooting a bit closer to Tristan.

"I'll take some of that cookie!" Yami offered, with extended hands. Marik made a frowny face and shook his head "no".

"Your mean to me, Yami-chan." he stuck out his tongue.

"What!" Yami's voice sounded exasperated. "I-I never have been mean to you in my entire life!"

Marik frowned. "What about that one time when you-"

"So? It was one time… that doesn't matter." Yami pouted.

"No! You said that I had 'brain damage'…" Marik shook his head. "The teacher said that was a bad thing."

"Oh, my poor little Marik. Brain damage is a _good _thing!" he pointed to Joey. "Just take Joey for instance, he has brain damage and just look how he turned out!"

"Hey!" Joey picked up a peach and chucked it at Yami. Yami's eyes widened as he dodged it. Some kid behind him got a peach to the back of the head.

"I said it was a good thing!" Yami yelled, throwing one of his own peaches.

"Dere was sarcas- _ah!_" the blonde began to say before he was smacked in the face by a peach.

"Why, I outta-"

_Beeeeeeep_

Went the end period bell.

"We'll settle this later." Joey smirked and took his tray back up to the kitchen. Bakura stood up and grabbed Marik's collar, dragging him off.

"C'mon Marik, only 3 more classes to go…"

_4 hours later (At Marik's house)_

Bakura lay on the nearest couch massaging his temples. Marik was on the floor watching SpongeBob and eating cookies.

"You having fun down there, Marik?" Bakura asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh!" Marik nodded happily. "I always have lots of fun when I'm around you, Baku-chan!"

"Yeah…. Sure you do." Bakura murmured.

He looked at the TV screen for a minute before shaking his head. "Well, Marik… I think it's your bedtime." he looked at the clock that read _10: 12_.

"But, Baku-chan-"

"Don't 'but Baku-chan' me. You heard me loud and clear. Now get in bed,, now." Bakura realized just how much he sounded like a mother in that sentence after he said it.

"Okay…" Marik slumped off to his room.

Bakura closed his eyes leaning back on the couch. "Much better…"

Then the SpongeBob theme song came on and Bakura angrily shut off the TV.

* * *

**Paige: O .o Is it me, or did Yugi say NOTHING throughout the chapter? I mean, we said he was there and all but... he didn't say anything!**

**Jess: XD Your right!**

**Yugi: D: Awww... I wasn't in it...**

**Yami: Oh well, there's always next chapter, hikari. **

**Joey: I was in dere! = w =**

**Kaiba: And, no one cares. **

**Joey: Why-**

**Paige: :D Review! **

**Jess: And read- wait isn't that supposed to go first...?**

**Paige: . . . shhhhhh, no one has to know! :D Ohh! And the Mon Cur* is French slang (so my book says) for "My dear mutt". **

**Joey: Wait... what did you-  
**


	6. VI

**Paige: Heh… :D I love this chapter…**

**Yami: Hm? Why is that?**

**Jess: Heheheh… You'll see. **

**Paige: *cough* there's a lime… *cough***

**Yami: O_o''' between WHO!**

**Jess: Hehehheheh. :D You'll find out.**

**Paige: *Disclaimer* Heh. = . = I wished we owned Yugioh. Nuff said.

* * *

**

_Chapter VI  
_

The childish Marik woke up, yawning loudly and stretched out his arms while still laying down. Then he rose to quickly up out of the bed, slamming his head against the shelf above his bed. He stayed still for a moment, as if in a daze.

Then he shook his head slowly, his state of mind returning to it's old normal self.

_I'm-I'm back! _he thought to himself. The Egyptian looked down at his finger and toes, then jumped out of the bed.

"I should see Bakura and asked he what happened to me-_**ea**_!" Marik tripped on a book that was carelessly tossed in the floor earlier, and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my friggen head… what the…" A familiar figure asked as he looked himself over. And that person was... Yami Marik.

"God, what happened to me…?" he spat, picked himself off the ground. "Did I get drunk last night or something…?" he groggily asked himself. He pushed his wild hair out of his eyes and kept his hand at his temple. "So this is a hangover…" he muttered and sat down on the bed. It was then he looked down.

"What the-" he cursed standing up quickly. "Why the hell am I in a friggen _skirt_! Was it some creepy cross-dress cosplay party or something! Ra, am I wasted!"

He began to take it off, along with the matching shirt and such when he heard a knock at the door.

"Marik? You up? I'm here to check on you, to see, you know, how you're doing. I heard something fall and-"

"Is that… Bakura?" Yami Marik asked himself slyly, a smirk played it's way onto his lips. He could have fun with this.

"Marik…?" Bakura asked uneasily. _Who-What if he died! Oh Gods!_ he thought hectically. "M-Marik! I'm coming in! Don't die!" he burst through the door to see a sight he'd never think he'd see. An almost naked Yami Marik.

Bakura pinched his nose as it began to bleed.

"Wh-What the! Marik!"

"Heh, that's right Bakura…" Yami Marik spoke slowly and slyly.

"What happened! Why are _you_ here!" Bakura took two giant steps backward, trying to put space between the two of them.

The other yami grinned, standing up. "Oh, Bakura? Is there something the matter?" he closed up the space. Bakura gulped so loudly almost to the point where you could here it in the next room.

"No, nothings wrong." he mumbled. Only the fact that _he _was here.

"Hm… but you look so… frightened." Yami Marik licked his lips once more.

Now, at this point no only was Bakura a tad bit scared, he was also disturbed. Sure, he knew Yami Marik as a bit on the stranger side but he never would have guessed that he was as insane as he was acting right now.

Yami Marik pinned Bakura to the wall, not trying to be easy in any way shape or form. Bakura fought back against the other yami, trying anything to get away but, he could tell that unless Yami Marik wouldn't let him go.

"Calm down Bakura…" Marik whispered in his ear. He took his left hand and grabbed both of Bakura's wrists. He raised them above his head and smirked at his work. Bakura fought once more against the Egyptian but, once more he was to strong for the albino.

"Let go of me." Bakura spat through gritted teeth as Marik chuckled.

"Now think about what your saying. Do you _really _want me to let go?"

Marik's free hand plated with the hem of Bakura's shirt. By instinct Bakura froze, which Marik took as an invitation. Marik slid his hand up under the shirt and smirked as Bakura squirmed.

"St-Stop it…!" Bakura managed to say as Yami Marik violated his chest.

"Listen to yourself, Bakura, I don't think that's what you want."

Marik leaned in towards the albino's ear and licked the lobe sensually. Bakura fought back a moan and tried once more to push the yami away.

"Stop it!" Bakura sneered, trying to act like it wasn't effecting him in the least.

"Stop lying and maybe I will…. Of course if you told the truth, you wouldn't want me to…"

Bakura shook his head and squirmed again, biting back another moan. Yami Marik caught this and smirked.

"Hmm… You just don't want to admit it… I could make you, you know."

Slowly, he moved his hand down until it was at the belt of the former thief's pants.

"Please, s-stop it Yami Marik…" he managed to say while trying to keep his composure.

"Come on… You should just stop denying it." Yami Marik used his free hand to make it's way back up to Bakura's face gently. "You should see the look on your face, it's very seductive." he smirked, waiting for Bakura's remark.

Bakura made no verbally comeback, he only tried to smack away the other yami's hand, although it only looked like he was squirming frantically.

"Oh, come now." Yami Marik nipped at Bakura's ear once more. Bakura instinctively moved his head to the side, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Please…" The albino rasped.

"Please what?" Yami Marik asked, pulling away from where he was so he was looking Bakura straight in the eyes. Color flushed to the pale teens face.

"P-Please-"

"It's okay…" Yami Marik grinned and leaned into to kiss the albino's neck lightly. "I know what you mean."

Yami Marik craftfully unbuttoned Bakura's pants and tugged at the zipper

"N-"

"I know you're going to say 'no'." he said teasingly, his head slowly finding it's way into his pants.

"Nngh…"

Bakura glanced down to see his boxes were the only thing separating Yami Marik's hand and his member.

"Now, what is it that you want…. Bakura?" the Egyptian yami heatedly in his ear. Bakura squirmed a bit more without answering Yami Marik pushed a little more.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll be glad to do it." he nuzzled the side of Bakura's face, teasing him even father.

Bakura groaned, why was he letting Yami Marik do this to him? It wasn't right, he loved Marik, not this… freak.

"I…" Bakura started, hesitantly. "I don't think this is a good idea." he tried to keep his voice calm.

Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask if it was a good idea or not. I only asked what you wanted." he paused. "Do you think it's good idea?"

There was a awkward silence.

"I-I don't think it is…"

"That's not what something else is saying."

"N-N-" before he could finish his word, Yami Marik took his hand out of his pants and let go of his hands. He turned his back to Bakura.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Bakura asked, a mix of confused emotions circulated inside of him.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing'?" Yami Marik snapped, his back still turned.

"I-I mean…" Bakura stopped and smacked himself in his head. He sounded so stupid…. Like some guilty 16 year old virgin girl. Marik looked over his shoulder at the flustered Bakura and couldn't help but smirk.

"You know Bakura…" Yami Marik turned to face him and began to saunter towards him. "I could always…. Make you."

Bakura backed away from him again. He jumped when he felt his legs hit the bed.

"Oh shit." Bakura muttered as the yami lightly pushed him, making him fall onto the bed.

Bakura swung his fist, hitting the tanned boy on the head. Yami Marik looked at him, a dazed look on his face,. Then he blinked, his hair grew less wild, and his normal self was back.

"Oh God…" Marik crinkled up his nose. "What are you doing, Bakura?" Marik turned away. "Your pants are unzipped and your face is red…" then he paused. "What was _I_ doing!" he asked.

"You were…" he paused, not wanting to explain it. "Nothing…"

"I had to have been doing something." he paused. "What ever I was doing, just tell me that it wasn't like I was molesting you or anything…"

Bakura coughed awkwardly.

Then the albino's brain began to work as he looked at the boy who was staring at him wildly. Did this mean…

"Marik?" Bakura asked. "Is that really you?"

"Huh? Of course it is. Who else would it be?" Marik raised an eyebrow. Bakura eyes traveled to look at the normal Marik's frame but, stopped shortly of the waistline, realizing that Marik wasn't clothed.

"Um… you do realize that your half naked right now… right?" Bakura gestured to Marik's yami's choice of clothing.

Marik looked a bit embarrassed. "Um… sorry for what ever I did. I-I can't really remember anything that's been going on lately…"

There was an awkward silence where Bakura sighed. It wasn't like him to be so flustered about stuff like this.

"Don't worry about it…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't feel like making this a bigger deal than what it was already becoming.

Marik backed away and found his school uniform on the ground. He grabbed the shirt and hurriedly put it on. "Why're you in my house anyway? And…hey, where's my pants…?"

"Marik…" Bakura said, ignoring his questions. "What's the lat thing you remember?"

Marik stopped and turned to face him.

"I remember falling… and waking up this morning… and- why the hell is there a _skirt _in my room!" Marik yelled in astonishment and horror. He picked it up like you would dirty socks and looked at Bakura uneasily. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with what just happened…"

Bakura's face filled with color as he rapidly stood up to seize the skirt.

"Marik it-it's a long story!" It's not what you think!" he reached to grab it but Marik kept it out of reach.

"Button up your pants and tell me what's going on."

"Marik-! I-I don't even know!" Bakura cried, buttoning up his pants. "All I know it that after you fell and hit your head, you acted like a five year old on Mountain Dew. Then when I came in here this morning you were acting like… your Yami." he sighed, he didn't care for explaining things like this.

"_That's _what's been going on? _That's _what happened?" Marik hesitated for a second. "What in the name of Ra happened to make all of that happen?"

"I told you, you fell!" Bakura hissed, raising his voice slightly. He glared angrily at his friend. "Why won't you believe me?" he growled.

Sure Bakura sounded crazy… but crazier things were going on around them.

"And then what happened? There and to be some reason I'm standing here, half naked?" Marik calmed down at bit. "Why did you look like that anyway?"

Bakura's face went down cast. "Let's just say… Your yami came out…" he mumbled.

Marik's eyes widened. "I thought I got rid of him? I sent him to the…" he paused. "Bermuda triangle."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't."

"Well… what should we do about this?" Marik asked.

"Hm…" Bakura's eyes lit up. "We'll go see an expert."

* * *

**Paige: You know what's sad about this?**

**Jess: What?**

**Paige: I'm not changing the rating.**

**Jess: Well, I suppose-**

**Bakura: Maybe you should just add in the summary, "Don't read". **

**Paige: = 3 = Why would I do that?**

**Kaiba: You… did it again… I didn't get to the disclaimer, AGAIN.  
**

**Jess: Whoops. It must have slipped Paige's mind. Sure it did…**

**Paige: Anyway… you know what really makes me want to write more chapters?**

**Bakura: …what?**

**Paige: Reviews. Sure, favorites and stuff are nice but, REVIEWS make me want to write. **

**Jess: I'm just happy Yamimi is here now. = w = (Yamimi is Hika's- forget it, you'll find out later...)  
**


	7. VII

**Paige: Heheh… :D Onto… whatever chapter this is.**

**Jess: =.=ll Seven.**

**Paige: XDD Yeah, that number. Hm… who should do the disclaimer this time..?**

**Grandpa: *Disclaimer* I like ponies! (We don't own Yugioh, yadda, yadda yadda)**

**Paige: =.= Grandpa scares me…**

**Jess: -nods- Me to… **

* * *

_Chapter VII _

Joey sat at his desk, anticipating the end of school. He tapped on his desk with his hand as he eyed the clock. Five more minutes. Their teacher droned on and on, but Joey ignored him. He continued to drum his fingers impatiently on his desk while he swung his legs lightly back and forth, anticipatating the bell to ring.

"Would you stop that?" a cold voice hissed from behind. It almost made Joey jump. He turned to see his arch nemesis Kaiba glaring daggers at him.

"I don't hafta." he smarted back and continued to make the noise. Kaiba visibly gritted his teeth as he crumpled up a piece of notebook paper.

"And now class, before you leave, I'll pass back your placement test for this year. Don't worry, this was just a practice, but the real exam will be important."

"Ugh, way to ruin my day." Joey mumbled and slumped down in his chair. Kaiba smirked as he got his back. He grinned when Joey got his own back and continued to slump. He couldn't resist the temptation and leaned over the blond's shoulder.

"Hey mutt, what did you get? I got a perfect score." Joey continued to sulk and ignored him. "Ooo, a 38 eh? Wow, that's sad, even for you." Kaiba mused.

"We all ain't nerds like you Kaiba. Some of us have lives."

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you, Wheeler." the brunette retorted coldly. The blonde continued to sulk.

"You know…" Kaiba began to say. "I wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Huh? What're ya talkin' about?" Joey turned to face him in confusion.

"I'm offering you help mutt, and I suggest you don't decline it." the brunette snapped, a small bit of blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why he was helping Joey… but somehow he'd feel lonely without him to argue with if they were separated now.

Joey looked at his paper, sneered, looked back at Kaiba, sneered, and worked to come to a conclusion. _Paper, Kaiba, Paper, Kaiba…_

Kaiba waited impatiently.

_Paper, Kaiba, Paper-_

He bit his lip.

_Paper, Kaiba, Kaiba, Paper…_

"Mutt! Is it a yes or a freaking no!" he yelled exasperated. Up front, the teacher made a reference for Kaiba to shut up. Joey looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Sure I guess a little tutorin' could help."

_- After School; Kaiba Mansion - _

"Now, you add x to both sides and multiply by -…"

"Huh…?" Joey asked mind boggled as he furiously erased his wrong answer. "I don't get it."

"Seriously mutt, this is all a review of the basics from last year…. How about English?"

"Uno, dos, thres,"

"Nevermind. History…?"

"Lady Gaga sang-"

"…How about Science? Know anything biology wise?"

"Uhm…"

Kaiba hit his face on the table. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay! Let's just start from the beginning." Kaiba picked up a pre-algebra book that was on the shelf. "You're a Junior, you should be able to quickly solve anything from this book."

"Heh… this'll be a piece of cake…" he flipped open the book and looked down at the problem.

5x + 6 = 29

His face, from a confident smirk, went to a confused frown. "Huh? How do you even do this problem?" Joey asked, scratching the back of his haed.

Kaiba sighed. "What number do you need to take out first?"

Joey looked at the paper. "The… six?"

"Yes! Good!" Kaiba smiled. "Now… what do you do with the 29?"

"Um…" Joey thought. "Add 6?"

Kaiba sighed. "No… Joey that's wrong." he pointed to the paper. "You subtract the 6 from 29..."

"Oooh~" Joey cooed. He scribbled the rest of the problem down. "So… the answer is… 5x equals 23?"

"Now… divide the 5 by 23." Kaiba continued.

"So…." he wrote the answer down. "The answer is x equals 4.6?"

"Yes." Kaiba patted Joey's back. "Good boy." he smirked. "I'll give you a really easy one. And if you get it right then you can have whatever you want… that I can afford anyway."

"Heh… you're on moneybags." Joey held the pencil in his hand tightly. Joey could almost see the wheels turning in Kaiba's head.

"Alright, what does this equal?"

U + I = ?

"Huh…? I don't get it…" Joey paused. "There's' not enough information." he pointed to the I and the U. "There's no number, so there can't be an answer."

Kaiba smirked at his own joke and considered actually writing "69" in the blank… but decided not to.

"Never mind, that equation was to hard."

The blond huffed and sunk down in his chair, an offended scowl on his face. Kaiba couldn't help but think to himself that the mutt actually looked kind of cute when he pouted, but Kaiba shoved that thought aside.

"Why're you helpin' me anyway?" Joey inquired.

"I don't like you."

"The why're ya helpin' me? I'm hopeless anyway." he scowled and sunk lower in his chair. Kaiba started to answer but stopped. Why was he helping someone… someone being Joey at that. He glanced over at the bored blond who was busy doodling on his math paper.

"Your not hopeless…" Kaiba looked to the side awkwardly. "You just need more help than others."

Joey's head snapped up and stared at Kaiba, his eyes wide with fear. "Who are you and what did you do with Kaiba?" Joey asked.

Kaiba decided to play along… just a bit. "Oh… him?" he grinned. "He's gone for a while." he winked jokingly.

Joey looked as if he believed it. "I-I can't believe it…" he pointed a shaky finger at him. Kaiba held in a chuckle.

"Don't worry… I'll take good care of you."

Joey froze. What the hell?

Kaiba wasn't quite sure what came over him… maybe his hormones? Hell, who knows.. Either way he couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"K-Kaiba?" Joey asked as he slowly backed away from Kaiba. "M-Marik's already got brain damage, we don't need you to have it either.

"Who said I had brain damage, pup?" he asked slyly.

"Well… your acting like, drat, whuts the word… a crazy freakin' manic!" Joey backed up another step.

Kaiba grinned. "I'm not acting like a manic. That's only your assumption." he moved closer to Joey.

In a matter of seconds Kaiba had closed the space between the two of them. The mutt gulped. "I dun think dis is a good idea…" he pulled on his collar, looking the other direction..

Kaiba, who seemed to not care, leaned and nipped at Joey's ear, making the blond squeal loudly. The brunette smirked.

"Do you like that puppy?" Kaiba asked. "I-"

The door slammed open, Kaiba turned his head with an angry expression on his face. "What." he growled.

There at the door stood Bakura and Marik.

"Kaiba we are in need of your services!" Marik declared. Then he saw the scene in front of him.

"Ra!" Bakura yelled, covering his eyes. Marik shut his slowly after.

"W-We'll come back…" Bakura uttered. Slowly, he and Marik felt their way back and outside the door which they slammed abruptly.

"Shit." Kaiba breathed in the blond's ear.

"M-Marik! Bakura! It's not what you think!" Joey yelled after them, his face a deep shade of red. Kaiba sighed and sat back down in his seat. He glanced up at the red faced pup and smirked.

"We'll continue this tutoring lesson in a minute."

Joey gulped as Kaiba walked out the door.

* * *

"Dear Ra, did-did you see that!" Marik yelled freaked out.

"Yes, I bloody saw it! And I'm trying to forget about it!" Bakura snapped and rubbed his temples. Marik paced around him wide-eyed.

"Wh-Who knew he was gay! They great Seto Kaiba, gay! And with Wheeler at that!"

"What about me?" Kaiba asked coldly as he stepped through the door and softly shut it behind him. His gaze penetrated both boys.

"Eh, nothing." Marik said hurriedly and stared at his feet.

"Hmm, you appear to be back to normal." Kaiba commented and leaned against the wall.

"That's what we'd like to talk to you about." Bakura started.

"Oh really?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Well… how did it happen?" the albino's voice full of curiosity.

All of a sudden, the brunette's expression went blank. "How the hell do you think I'm going to know?" Kaiba asked, brushing a loose piece of hair out of his eyes.

"So, you have no idea how this works? And, right now… we're screwed, right?" Marik asked.

"Not exactly." Kaiba sat down in a nearby chair.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Bakura mumbled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.. "All it means is that I don't have enough information to make any guesses." the brunette shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll give you all the information you need." Marik said. "Of course, Bakura would probably be more of use since he did witness it all."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I'll have to end it here today though. You two an come back tomorrow after school. Right now, I have someone else to deal with." an evil gleam seemed to flash in Kaiba's eyes.

"Thanks Kaiba." Marik scratched the back of his head.

"C'mon Marik, let's get going." Bakura mumbled, grabbing the Egyptian's arm and dragging him out of the Kaiba mansion.

There was an awkward silence once they were outside.

"I wonder who's on the-"

Bakura cut Marik, off. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

"Now…" Kaiba began to say as he shut the door behind him. "Where were we…?"

He heard Joey gulp and pointed to his math book, his cheeks still visibly red.

"W-We were doing Algebra." he stuttered.

"Oh..? Were we?" Kaiba asked sensually as he moved in closer to Joey. Joey's eyes widened as the person he thought was his enemy towered over his with a look other than hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong…. Joey?" the brunette murmured in the blond's ear, only loud enough so Joey could hear him. Joey scooted his chair back away from the brunette, despite the pleasant tingle he felt when Kaiba was near.

"W-What's wrong with you Kaiba? Y-You're not yourself!"

Kaiba chuckled.

"As I said before." he grinned. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Joey blanched. "The real Kaiba wouldn't ever… do whatever your doing."

Kaiba grinned. "You're just a silly puppy." Kaiba ruffled Joey's hair playfully. Joey jumped up staring wide-eyed at Kaiba.

"Y-You're just playing with me…" Joey stuttered.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Your just…"

Joey stared down at his feet angrily. "You are… I-I know you are."

"Look, Joey." he paused looking at the blond who looked as if he was going to break down any second. "I'm… not, please don't cry…"

"I'm not crying…" Joey sneered, making eye contact with the brunette.

"But you…" he stopped. He was afraid that whatever he said was going to back fire on him. "You just-"

"I think I'm going to leave now." Joey abruptly got up making a break for the door.

"Wait!" Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm.

"What…?"

"You may smack me for this later but…" Kaiba leaned in close to Joey, making their lips centimeters away from brushing each other.

"What are you doing, Seto?" Mokabu asked, who appeared in the doorway. The raven-haired little boy gave the two of them weird looks before clearing his throat. "I just wanted to say that I saw Bakura and Marik…"

He gave one more disturbed look before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"What were you-mph." the blond began to say before he was cut off by Kaiba pressing his lips to his. Heat rushed to the blond's face as he shoved the brunette away accidentally punching him in the face.

"K-Kaiba!" he stuttered and slowly back away.

"Heh, I told you you'd smack me for it." Kaiba muttered sourly as he rubbed his face and leaned against his back against the wall.

"D-Did I-oh God! I didn't mean tah- K-Kaiba I'm real sorry!"

"No, mutt, it's fine. It's what I expected anyway…"

They stood together in silence, both not knowing what to say. Finally, Joey made his move.

"Kaiba," he spoke softly as he inched closer.

"You don't' have to stay, mutt. Go on and leave, I'd understand." Kaiba interrupted, his mouth partially covered by his right hand, his face downcast.

"You didn't let me finish." Joey muttered when he was only inches away form the CEO. The bond took his right and pulled it down so it covered Kaiba's free hand instead. Kaiba looked up, a bit startled, into Joey's eyes. Slowly Joey leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

Kaiba was surprised. Not unsatisfied, but surprised. He kissed back enjoying the feeling that snaked through him. He pulled Joey closer so that their chests were brushing against each other.

A couple of seconds later, they pulled back, still staring into each others eyes.

"D-Dat was…"

"Surprising." Kaiba chuckled.

Suddenly Kaiba got a wide, cruel looking grin that stretched across his face. Joey was getting a bit nervous at the sight of it.

"Now… shall we continue?" he whispered cooly.

Joey gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Paige: -.-;;; Finished. **

**Jess: :O one of the fastest updates so far. **

**Yami: One… you managed to finish in one day? **

**Paige: =.=lll yes.**

**Kaiba: … I hate you guys. **

**Paige: :P Your welcome. **

**Kaiba: Review review… and review. **

**Jess: :DDD Yes!**


	8. VIII

**Paige: I want to go play dungeons and dragons….**

**Jess: -holds up hand made map- Candy cane forest, here I come! **

**Kaiba: Can I-**

**Bakura: They don't own bloody Yugioh… they just made this crappy story…**

**Paige: . . . Jess, can we kill him off?**

**Jess: DX What! NO!**

* * *

_Chapter VIII  
_

* * *

Bakura grumbled something under his breath as he glanced down at his shopping list Marik had destroyed before he left for Kaiba's house. They only word that he could make out was,… popsicles.

"I'm going to murder him…" he crumbled up the piece of paper, receiving stares from all the nearby store patrons.

He laughed nervously to himself, slowly walking away.

Marik was going to get a mouthful. And the albino was going to be the one to give it to him the punishment.

Bakura wore a glare on his face that could make children cry as he shoved his card down the aisle of the supermarket. He shopped and picked up a pack of popsicles, strawberries, and a few other needed items.

Then he hurried home, preparing to punish the child.

He burst through the door already seeking out his target, who _was_ sitting on the couch eating popcorn, but was now staring at the albino like he was a lunatic.

"Marik, is there any reason you drew all over my grocery list? And crossed out every item on there and replaced it with Popsicles?" Bakura hissed.

"What?" Marik asked, "I don't even like Popsicles."

That was the last straw. Bakura hit him on the head, then threw the Popsicles in his arms.

"Well you're going to eat them! I spent like…six dollars on them!"

Then Bakura realized he'd a made a mistake. He'd just yelled at the regular Marik.

"Ah…M-Marik, sorry, I for-" he watched as a bright gleam flashed across Marik's eyes as he looked at the Popsicles in his arms. "…got…" Bakura finished uneasily and watched as Marik looked up at him with a huge grin.

"Baku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" he squealed and tackled the former thief.

"Wh-What the-? Bakura yelled in response as he and Marik hit the floor. Marik giggled and tightened the grip he had around Bakura's body. Bakura froze and confusion (and the pain of hitting the floor with Marik on top of him) hit him. What just happened?

"Baku-chan?" Marik asked cutely and slowly lifted his head from the albinos chest. "What's wrong? You're looking at me funny…"

"I-uh-no, Marik, I'm sorry," He stuttered and tried to sit up, but Marik wasn't going to let that happen.

"Did I hurt you Baku-chan?" The Egyptian pondered, "Need me to kiss it?"

Bakura's face instantly turned a shade of scarlet. His mind wandered through the possible things that Marik would… kiss…

"No… it's okay." he mumbled trying to get away.

"Is it… right here?" Marik poked his cheek. Then he leaned in to pick the albino's flushed cheeks.

"No, Ma-" he turned his head to the side causing Marik to kiss something else.

His lips.

The kiss took his breath away and instantly caused him to be still. It didn't make his heart race though. It didn't make him have those annoying endless butterflies either.

It wasn't fireworks.

Marik pulled back, frowning. "Baku-chan! You didn't let me kiss the boo-boo!"

"Sorry about that…" Bakura mumbled turning away, wiping his lips with his sleeve. It just wasn't he same with _this_ Marik. He felt more of a connection with Yami Marik than this one.

They're just… bloody different people.

"Baku-ch-"

"It's fine, Marik, it doesn't hurt anymore. Can I get up now?" Bakura asked in the nicest tone that he could muster. Marik looked at him with a concerned look before slowly backing off the Yami.

"Thank you." Bakura said flatly before letting his head hit the floor. Wait… head… hit?

Bakura slowly lifted his head up to look at the giggling Marik that was playing with popsicles. A cruel and crazy idea slowly peaked it's way into Bakura's mind.

"Hey…Marik?" Bakura asked and slowly pushed himself up to a crawling position. He then snuck his way over to Marik.

"Yes Baku-chan?"

"Please don't hate me for this…"

Bakura cringed as he hit his loved one on the head and watched as he slumped to the ground.

"Oh Ra, did I hit him to hard?"

Bakura crawled over and examined the troubled look that was present on the unconscious Egyptian's face. Bakura reached out to brush some of the hair out of the tanned ones closed eyes. When suddenly, Marik's features began to grow wilder. His hair grew longer and his features grew darker; more troubled.

"M-Marik?" Bakura asked, slowly moving his hand away from Marik's face. "Marik's" eyes suddenly shot open, and a luminous millennium eye appeared on his forehead.

"Oh sh-" Bakura didn't even get to finish. The dark Marik flipped over on his stomach and grabbed Bakura's hand, pulling him closer.

"Long time no see Bakura," Yami Marik grinned and licked his lips as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I heard you missed me…"Baku-chan","

"How do you-"

"I've been suppressed in a vessel before, so I know how to see what's going on outside. …I saw that little kiss you gave that _pansy_…" he growled and pulled the albino closer to him, until they were mere centimeters apart., "I can't help but admit…I'm, a bit jealous,"

Bakura tried to pull away, but the other yami's grip was as tight as before. Remembrance of last time clouded the thief's thoughts as he felt Yami Marik's hot breath on his face.

"I think you still owe me…from last time. And the fact you let that pansy get to your lip virginity before me is upsetting," he smirked. Bakura looked around desperately and prayed for someone, anyone, to walk in… and then he prayed if someone _did _happen to walk in, the other yami wouldn't put on a show. Not moments later, reality bitch-slapped him right in the face. He could only hope this worked. The albino raised his free hand and prepared to hit the tanned yami on the head. Just as he was bringing the hand down for the blow, the yami's hand reached out and grabbed it.

"I don't think so." he smirked and looked to make sure he had tight hold of both the thieves hands. "I'm not stupid. Hell I figured it out before you ever did."

Bakura gulped. Yami Marik gave a sadistic smile when he saw how much of an upper hand he had.

"What's wrong Bakura…?" the Egyptian asked as he leaned in closer to him. "I can't really _do_ anything right now… because I'm afraid you'll him me… unless…" he smirked. Bakura blinked in confusion before he was hoisted over the other yami's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"W-What the-" Bakura exclaimed before he was tossed on Marik's bed. Bakura was stunned a half-a second to long as Yami Marik grabbed both his hands and secured them around the wrists with one of his own. The Egyptian chuckled at how red the albino's face could get.

"Well, _this _scene sure looks familiar.. Before you clobbered me in the head. Well… consider this as payback.

The albino opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as the other yami closed the distance between their lips. Yami Marik was all but a soft kisser, and it was obvious he would always be the dominant one. But that didn't mean he was a bad one, either. As much as the albino hated to admit it, he was actually really good. This sensation… Bakura couldn't believe he was actually enjoying it… however.. It still… didn't' seem right. But that was beside the point. As Yami Marik continued to search Bakura's mouth, the albino couldn't help but slightly moan.

Yami Marik slid his extra hand under Bakura's shirt, smirking when the albino trembled. Bakura was trying to muffle his groans that the apparent experienced yami was making him cry out.

Bakura _really _hated him for this…

But, with the other yami's caresses clouding his thoughts, he couldn't think of anything. Just fuzzy incoherent, incomplete thoughts.

Yami Marik took the hand that was on Bakura's chest and began to slowly lower it.

"Hmm…?" The Egyptian put his hand on the albino's crotch. "Someone's enjoying this," he grinned.

"Stop that!" Bakura yelled, struggling against Yami Marik.

The dominate one in this situation gripped Bakura tighter, listening to him whimper in pain.

"Please don't do this…" Bakura pleaded.

That stopped Yami Marik. He loosened his grip.

"…What are you willing to do for me if I stop?" The Egyptian asked, frowning.

"Anything…" Bakura tried not to sound as needy as he probably looked.

To bad it wasn't working..

"Ha… I really doubt you'll do _anything. _" he laughed without humor. "But you know… I might just cut you some slack." he dropped the albinos hands.

"Wha..?" he asked, bewildered.

"_It…it worked?"_ Bakura thought.

"But next time… I won't be as generous," Yami Marik murmured, barely audible.

"What?" Bakura asked.

There was a bright flash of light and finally there stood Marik. Regular, good ol' Marik.

Bakura embraced his friend, smiling.

"I've missed you…" he murmured., happily.

Marik pushed Bakura off. "Whoa…um… Fluffy? You have a _problem_."

There was an awkward silence. Bakura ran off to the bathroom to get rid of he supposed _problem._

* * *

Later, Bakura ran out of the bathroom and announced his finding to Marik.

"I've figured it out."

Marik looked at him, grinning. "Okay… what did you figure out?"

"Um… well, I figured out how you normally change." the albino said.

"Okay..?"

"All I have to do is to hit you" Bakura nodded to himself, as if he was agreeing with himself.

"Ehh…" Marik gave him a crazed look and scratched his head. "So what you're saying is that your abusing me…"

"N-No! It's not like that! It's always… well, no _always_," Marik glared. "…it just kind of happens, okay!"

"It just kind of happens." Marik repeated dryly, clearly unimpressed.

Bakura sighed.

"I'd show you, but you wouldn't remember, even if I did." Bakura muttered. Besides, he couldn't risk the appearance of his deranged yami.

Marik crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, a series expression plastered on his face.

"So let me get this straight. You hit me, and I change?"

"Well… I think it has to be on the head. You know, like on the crappy B movies."

"Great," Marik exclaimed sarcastically as he threw his hands up in the air. "My life is turned into some soup opera now."

"At least your not pregnant…."

Marik gave him a disturbed glare.

"Not helping. Besides, I said soap opera, not messed up fan fiction." the Egyptian's hands fell to his sides before looking at Bakura.

"I guess that's why I have a headache."

"Eh, yeah… probably."

Marik sighed.

"Alright, so let me try this. I fell, and hit my head. When I got up, some creepy little kid w-"

"I think I'll call him Hikari… Or Hika." Bakura interrupted accidentally saying his thoughts out loud.

"…erm… okay…" Marik said in awkwardly before continuing. "And sometimes when you hit me, I might change to my infamous yami…? And I thought I was rid of him."

"…Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Marik crossed his arms again and chewed on his lip a moment before speaking again.

"So, how do I _stop_ this? I don't want to be a freaking schizophrenic my whole life." he grumbled.

"Well bloody hell if I know! It took me this long to figure out that much!"

"Hmph, doesn't' look to me like your trying really heard. Every time I dot his magical transformation thing, _I'm _always on top of you, and, well," he trailed off and coughed awkwardly as he glanced at the albino. The albinos face paled even more than normal.

"No! Marik! You don't understand! It's-It's that stupid yami of yours!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Marik slurred. He might as well have said, 'I don't believe you'.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever."

"Ra you're _so difficult_!" Bakura roared, and stomped his feet.

"So now what? How do I find out how to fix this?" Marik asked and ignored Bakura's melt down. Bakura stopped being violent and cursing for a moment long enough to answer.

"I guess we could try Kaiba again…"

"After what I witnessed last time, I'm not sure I want to…"

"He's our only expert."

"We could always try Yugi's grandpa…"

Silence. Both exchanged humorous glares before continue sing the conversation.

"Yugi's grandpa… the one that's crazy? Did you see the severed hand in his game shop?" Bakura asked.

"No. I haven't." Marik retorted. "But, I really don't care for that scene we witnessed a couple of days ago."

_He should've been there to see what his yami did._ Bakura thought sheepishly.

"Fine. We'll go see grandpa. But, if he turns out to be crazy, I'm getting the hell out of there." the albino muttered.

Marik grinned, brimming with satisfaction.

* * *

The duo set off for Yugi's Game shop. Bakura, who was in no mood to mess with the man he thought was psychotic, angrily walked behind Marik.

"This is a bad idea." he mumbled to himself. The man would probably spazz out and try to kill him or Marik while they were there.

Maybe he should hit Marik on the head, for Bakura re-thought that though. He didn't want to seem like he was abusing his friend.

They arrived at the Game shop, Bakura just wanted to get in and get the bloody hell out. So… he basically didn't' want to go in at all.

"You coming?" Marik paused from opening the door.

"I guess so…" he sighed and followed his friend through the door. Almost instantly, they were greeted by Yugi… and a snide Yami.

"Marik! Bakura! What are you guys doing here!" Yugi asked, a giant grin on his face.

"Did you _both _forget where you both live or something?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"I'd shut that mouth of yours, Pharaoh, if you want to keep your tongue." Marik snapped acidly. Both Yami and Yugi were taken aback.

"What the-"

"Marik!" Yugi interrupted his yami. "Is that you?"

"Well, I don't know who _else_ it could be." Marik answered as he crossed his arms. Bakura couldn't help but grin.

"B-But how?" Yugi immediately replied, ignoring Mari's sarcasm.

"That's what we'd like to know. And since you're grandpa's expert in freakish things, we thought we'd ask him." Bakura stated.

"O-Oh! I see! Hold on., I'll get him!" Yugi nodded and ran off to find his grandpa. Bakura's eyes scanned the tiny shop and did his best to ignore the awkward atmosphere. Marik had strayed away and was looking at the surrounding shelves.

"Hey," Yami stated in a hushed tone. "You guys want to see something creepy?"

"When it's coming from you, probably not."

Yami scoffed, at Marik's comment and signaled them to come to a nearby shelf. They did, hesitantly. Then they saw the hand.

"H-Holy-!"

"Oh Ra, that's gross!"

"I told you Marik! I _told_ you!"

Yami cracked a smile and then also stared in disturbance at the 'severed hand' that was mounted on display.

"Ho-ho-ho hello boys!"

"_AHH!" _they all yelled in response to the old man's chipper voice.

"What's gotten into you three?"

"N-Nothing." Yami stuttered and slowly slinked away. I'll-uh-take care of the counter with Yugi.

"Very well." Grandpa smiled his gaze returning to Marik. "I heard about your little issue, why don't you come sit down and tell me all about it."

* * *

**Paige: Sadly, this was only HALF the chapter in the notebook…**

**Jess: . . . Well, it's your fault to, you didn't put a chapter break. **

**Kaiba: You could've just let me do the disclaimer. **

**Paige: . . . What does that have to do with the very long chapter? **

**Kaiba: Everything. Now stop reading this and review. **

**Paige: :D Yup. **

**Hika: Heheh. Yes, please review!  
**


	9. IX

**Paige: -.- My brother has a friend over…**

**Jess: =.=lll I know. **

**Paige: DDDX I've been dueling until 3 friggin AM! 3 FRIGGIN AM!**

**Jess: O_O Y-You okay…?**

**Paige: -.- I'm going insane… **

**Jess: *Disclaimer* . . . We don't own Yugioh. . .**

* * *

_Chapter IX  
_

* * *

After a long explanation, Bakura sighed. He looked up at Yugi's grandpa, hoping he would have understood what he meant with everything that he'd just had to explain.

Yugi's grandpa nodded once. "Thank you Bakura." he clapped his hands, "There is only one way for this to be cured."

There was a pause when he stared at the two.

"You have to kiss your true love before midnight."

Bakura sat there silently and looked at Marik who was also quiet.

Then, the Egyptian burst out laughing. "Whew…" he said after a minute. "That's funny…"

The old man looked confused. "What's so funny?"

Marik paused. "You can't be friggin' serious. I-I don't even know who that is!"

"Well, you have about… 12 hours to figure that out."

Marik murmured something under his breath then, he got up and walked out.

"Oh, Bakura?" Yugi's grandpa stopped the albino as he was beginning to walk after Marik. The adolescent turned around, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Remember to tell your friend if he finds my magic crystal at the pink pony palace, he should bring it back to me."

Bakura was right about one thing. Yugi's grandfather was a loopy.

Outside the Game Shop, Bakura spotted his tan friend sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk, tossing a rock back and forth between his hands. The overall aura of depression was quickly turning the atmosphere sour. Bakura slowly approached the Egyptian, and sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said awkwardly and gazed out at the traffic whizzing by. Marik merely nodded. After a moment of silence Bakura decided to speak.

"Don't think to much about what he said Marik. After all, you only hit your head. How could that possibly be related to all this magical rubbish."

Marik shrugged and tossed the rock out into the street, narrowly missing a passing car.

"…So, what do I do?"

"…well, I hate to say it, but I guess we'll have to-" Bakura started to say as his friend made eye contact with him. The words 'have to go with what the old geezer said' were caught in his throat has he gazed upon the desperate and confused Marik.

"…I don't know… Marik. We'll have to try something though."

Marik sighed. He didn't want to believe what the old man had told him… Maybe he should just forget about what Yugi's grandpa said, and move on… but, what if this really was the only chance that he had to get ride of the two sides….

Bakura helped Marik up and the two walked along-side each other.

"Fluffy… who do you think my true love is?" Marik asked, twiddling with his fingers.

"I-" Bakura wanted to answer 'me' but, he decided that it might be better if he didn't. "who do you think it is?"

"Hm… I don't know. I haven't exactly been in love before." Marik looked at Bakura. "Well, what's it like to be in love?"

"Um…"

Bakura knew this would be an awkward conversation, since Marik (as you all know) was the one that he _was _in love with.

"Well… when your around that person you might tend to say things that other times you wouldn't say or get an excited feeling when you know your going to be with that person…"

"How do you know who it is?" Marik asked suspiciously.

"You just… know." Bakura smiled sheepishly after saying so.

"Oh…" Marik's gaze turned to the ground again as they walked.

"So… you're in love then, Fluffy?" Marik questioned after a moment. Bakura glanced away, cursing at how well his emotions would show when around Marik.

"Fluffy?"

"Well… I mean…"

He glanced up at Marik who had now stopped and was staring curiously at the albino.

"…I…"

He wanted to say yes, but something held him back. Marik obviously didn't like him in that sense.. And if he told him that he… well… liked him… what if Marik hated him? That pain would be to much to bear.

After moments of silence Marik smiled and patted his shoulder.

"If you're embarrassed and don't want to tell me, okay. Keep in mind though, I _will_ find out." Marik winked before he started walking again, rendering the albino speechless.

"You coming, Bakura?" he called before propping his head on his arms.

"Urm, yeah. Sorry." he admitted before catching up to the Egyptian.

"So, where should I start looking?" Marik asked after a minute.

"You lost something?" Bakura inquired.

"Yeah, my virginity." Marik muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, my so-called true love."

"Ohh!" Bakura exclaimed before face-palming.

"Honestly…" Marik sighed and put his hands on his hips. "So where do you think they're at?"

"Well, who do you think it is?" Bakura questioned.

"I already said I didn't ,now." Marik answered dully.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Bakura was silent for a minute.

"You don't have any idea where I should start, do you?" Marik looked over at Bakura, frowning.

"You haven't given me anything to work with." the albino murmured. "Maybe you should just start kissing random people on the street.

Marik paused for a second.

"That's a great idea!" Marik turned around quickly to begin his kissing spree, but Bakura latched onto his shoulder, pulling him back.

"It was a joke..." Bakura grumbled.

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Then what _else_ do you suppose we do?"

"Is there anyone even _close _that you think it might be?"

Marik frowned for a second time while he thought. "Well… no…"

"Then, how about we make a list of all the people that you know. And then you can tell me if you like them or not…"

Bakura cleared his throat, and Marik looked at him impatiently.

"Yugi?"

"No."

"Okay… Yami?"

"Ew… no."

"Téa?"

Marik blanched.

"I'll take that as a no." Bakura continued with his list. "Tristan?"

"No…."

"Joey or Kaiba?"

"No and ew…"

"Ryou…?"

"As a friend."

"Finally something other than a no or an ew…" Bakura murmured. "Duke?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind then." Bakura said, sighing. He tried to think of logical others that could be Marik's 'true love'.

"Mokuba?"

"What the hell!"

"I was kidding…"

They were both silent for a minute… Thinking hard.

"If you're yami… had it's own body… what about him?"

"Him? Nah, he's creepy… Plus that'd be to much like Yami and Yugi's relationship."

_Thank God…_ Bakura thought to himself.

"…Have we named everybody?" Marik asked after a moment.

"Grandpa?" Bakura grinned. Marik punched his arm.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be serious." Bakura smirked He thought a moment and sighed. "I can't think of anymore…"

"Hmm…. Well, You didn't name yourself."

Bakura stopped a moment. Did he hear Marik right?

"Would it had made a difference?" Bakura finally asked.

"Hmm.. Probably not." he grinned without malice.

"Oh. I didn't think so." Bakura did his best to smile, even though it stung.

"How about we go ask the others? Maybe they'll know something…"

"Yeah… okay."

"I think they're at Burger World… They usually are."

"Alright, Marik, let's go…"

The two walked into the Burger World, searching for the others. Finally spotting them, the group was sitting at a table talking amongst themselves. They walked up to them, having to shove their way through the crowded restaurant.

Bakura slammed his hands down at their table. "Who do you think Marik's true love is?"

Téa, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, all looked at him strangely.

Then there was an outbreak of laughter.

Yugi wiped a stray tear that was forming at the edge of his eyes and was the first to speak up.

"We all know there's only one person that can even put up with him."

Bakura frowned. "Who?" Of course, other than himself.

Marik sighed. "You all aren't helping by making us play the guessing game…"

"You shouldn't have to play the guessing game… It's painfully obvious…" Ryou said, grinning sheepishly.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

"Who is it?" they said in unison.

Ryou chuckled. "Let's see… the person is somewhere in this room."

Marik looked around the room. "Who…?"

Bakura glanced around, looking for people that talked to Marik other than he's so 'friends' that were being of great use of him right now. But, sadly the room was filled with strangers.

"Well, I hope you guys know it's not one of you." he sneered and waved a finger at Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa. They all exchanged bemused glances.

"We know that." Téa smiled.

"Would you just ell me! Geez! If not, I'll start asking random strangers in here and they'll think I'm outta some crappy shoujo manga!"

"Marik, stop making a scene, the answers simple." Ryou huffed and glanced at his yami. Marik growled and crossed his arms.

"I'm waiting."

The group of people sighed. Marik was way to dense for his own good.

"Marik, who's the person that's always with you?" Téa asked.

"Me." he answered automatically. Joey hit his head on the table.

"Let's try something else. What makes you feel all fluttery inside?" Yugi questioned, since he knew all about 'love'. Marik thought for a moment.

"Uhm… it's between roller-coasters and killing people…"

Both Tristan and Joey smacked their heads on the table.

"I-I meant a person, Marik. Not an activity."

"Ohhhh!" Marik laughed. "Sorry. Uhm… well, I don't know."

"Let me try…" Tristan butted in. "Who know the most about you?"

"…Me. Or Odion… Maybe Ishizu… yeah, probably her. She's all psycho and stuff."

"At least she ain't as dense as you…" Joey muttered into the table.

Marik grunted.

"Alright Marik. Who do you like bein' around the most? Outta anyone." Joey snapped. Marik thought another moment.

"Well… Fluffy… I guess."

"Good! Now we're finally gettin' somewhere!" Joey grinned a bit. "Now, who helps ya out when ya need it?"

"Um… sometimes Fluffy…"

"And…" Yugi was now smiling. "Who's been with you ever this… whatever _this _is, started?"

"Bakura…"

"Now, who do you think it is?" Ryou asked.

"I still don't know!" Marik fumed, slamming his fists down on the table.

Bakura, who was blushing furiously next to Marik, knew who they were talking about. He grabbed Marik's arm.

"You're making a scene. C'mon…" he drug his friend out of the fast food restaurant.

"Well, who is it?" Marik asked as they stepped over the threshold.

"It's…" they stopped walking, and Bakura turned around to face the Egyptian.

_Me…_ he thought, feeling the heat come back up to his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, poking Bakura's gut. "Your face is all red."

"Huh? N-No it's not." Bakura defended himself and turned his back to the teen.

"Bakura?" Marik asked with hints of concern. "I don't understand… who is it?"

Bakura didn't answer. He didn't even know how to answer it. If he just bluntly said, _Hey Marik! Everyone thinks you love me! Ain't it great!_, things definitely wouldn't go well. Finally, after much metal prep time… Bakura opened his mouth to speak.

"… If you… yourself… don't know… then… maybe you don't… have one."

Marik let what the albino said sink in before he spoke.

"But, that's crazy! E-Everyone, ya know, has one… right?" I-If not… then how… how am I…" Marik trailed off.

Bakura clenched his fists together. _It's now, or never…_ he thought to himself. _If Marik rejects me, so be it. But… I need to get this through. _Bakura took at deep breath before turning to face the Egyptian. He hadn't realized it but, his eyes were clamped shut and he was holding his breath. The former thief had never been this nervous in his life. He opened his eyes to see the Egyptian staring at him curiously.

"Bakura?"

The albino took one more deep breath before finally saying something..

"Marik… I… want you to know… that I… well."

"What is it Fluffy? I haven't got all day! I have til midnight apparently."

"Well… I-"

"Spit it out." Marik cut in.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I was trying to tell you!" he sneered.

Marik frowned but, didn't make an audible remark.

"I was going to say that.. I wouldn't.. I mean… I think I know who Ryou was talking about.. About who your 'soul mate' was." his voice was beginning to grow quieter.

"Really?" the tanned teen asked. "Tell me!" he grabbed onto Bakura's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"It's… m…"

Marik looked at him strangely. "Who did you say?"

Bakura sighed. He was speaking so quiet now that the traffic was blocking out his words.

He frowned, unable to contain his slight agitation. "Marik, you bloody igjit, they think it's me!"

Marik stood, look at the albino. Bakura couldn't read his expression.

"Really? You… like me?" Marik asked.

"Yes! I've been trying for over a year now to get you to realize it! Idiot!"

Marik was taken aback. Fluffy… felt that way about him? And… everyone thought he did to? Marik watched as the albino slowly calmed down. He was facing the ground but Marik thought he could see a little color in the albino's face.

Marik didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Bakura felt like this and just now got the guts to fess up to it.. So what was Marik to say in return…? Did he really Bakura? Love even?

"Bakura…?" Marik asked after a long interminable amount of silence.

Bakura didn't answer.

Marik rung the hem of his shirt in his hands nervously.

"I think that you might be my true love." the Egyptian felt his voice waver slightly and his face heat up slightly.

Bakura looked up at Mari, who was looking about blushing.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"No. I'm kidding." the tanned boy rolled his eyes. "You dope, I'm serious."

Bakura, who had been holing his breath, breathed a sigh of relief. "Your positive you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Your _sure_?"

"Shouldn't _I _be asking that?" Marik asked.

Bakura stared at the Egyptian for a minute. "Well… what do we do now?"

Marik shrugged. "Where's my kiss, Fluffy?" he grinned.

"N-Not right now…" Bakura said.

Marik poked him on the cheek. "Come on. You know you want to."

"No."

"Come on…"

Bakura glanced around, seeing all the strangers that were passing them by, giving them strange glances. Marik sighed.

"I only have until midnight to live a normal life again, and you're worried about what people will think if they see us?"

Bakura glared at him.

"…fine, fine." Marik muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Let's get going then."

"Where are we going?" Bakura called after him in confusion. Marik stopped and turned on his heels.

"Back to my house."

"…why?"

"So things are more… private." Marik smirked. Bakura blushed a bit and reluctantly followed. This was all happening to fast… All these years (or… year) of wanting… and now it was all finally happening?

They couldn't have got to Marik's house faster, as far as Bakura was concerned. Although, it was, in a sense, awkward. Marik yawned and sat down lazily on his couch. Bakura sat stiffly beside him, completely silent.

Bakura looked at Marik. "You know, by not saying anything, we're making this awkward." he mumbled.

Marik shrugged. "If you'd like, you can change the mood."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "By what?"

"Kissing me."

A pillow was launched at Marik's face.

"Hey! What was that for!" Marik asked looking over at the albino, who was on the other side of the couch.

"Is that all you want from me? Are you even taking me seriously?" he asked.

"I am." Marik said, he sounded as serious as a guy like him could get.

Marik crawled over to Bakura. "So.." he paused their faces inches apart. "What do you want to do now?"

Marik leaned in, slowly, closing the remaining space. Bakura placed his hands on the each side of Marik's waist, and making it so his knees were on both sides of Marik.

"Hm… what shall we do?" he breathed into Marik's ear.

The Egyptian squirmed, trying to get out of the albino's reach. Bakura held on a bit tighter.

"Come on… what did you want, Marik?" he paused. "Oh, that's right… a kiss."

Bakura leaned in, and even though his tone was slightly more angrier than usual, he was gentle with his kiss.

Marik's lips were surprisingly soft,, and Bakura felt a small fluttery type of feeling in his stomach. This was what a kiss was suppose to be like. He felt Marik relax as the kiss deepened. Marik even started kissing back after a moment. Just as Marik worked to make it more intense, Bakura ended it, pushing the tanned boy back as he gasped for breath. Marik's cheeks were a nice shade of crimson.

"Why'd you stop?" Marik muttered, still a bit at a loss for breath.

"All you needed was a kiss. I don't see any reason to take it further." Bakura stated smugly. Marik muttered something under his breath in anger.

"…So… do you think it worked?" the Egyptian pondered after a moments silence. Bakura took a deep breath.

"Well… there's one way to find out." Marik braced himself for the hit. Bakura brought his fist back and clamped his eyes shut. He really didn't want to do this…

He brought the fist down, dreading the fact he was going to hurt Marik intentionally. He felt his hand hit Marik's head and his body go limp in Bakura's arms. Bakura opened his eyes and chewed on his lip anxiously as he shook Marik lightly.

"Marik?" he asked as calm as he could possibly be. He shook him some more before sighing angrily.

"Ra, I probably killed him."

Bakura shut his eyes and rubbed his temples in a attempt to keep himself from doing anything drastic.

"Baku-chan?"

Bakura stiffened at the familiar high pitched voice.

"Marik?" he opened his eyes and uneasily looked down.

"Hehe! Baku-chan!"

The familiar hikari-hikari had his head on the albino's lap and was giggling cutely. Bakura, however, felt awful. Either grandpa told awful lies, or Bakura wasn't who Marik loved. He prayed to go it wasn't number two.

The former thief felt his cheek being tugged on. He took down at and gave an incredulous look at the pouting hikari-hikari.

"Baku-chan! Smile!"

Bakura sighed.

"Hikari- I mean Marik-I mean… Can I call you Hika?" he asked in frustration. Calling him Marik left a bad taste in the albino's mouth. Hika giggled at his new nickname and tugged on Bakura's cheeks more.

"Ow, ow, ow…" he muttered before grabbing the hikari's hands and pulling them off his cheeks.

"Forgive me Hika." he murmured, hitting him once on the head.

Marik looked dazed for a split second, then he smirked, his hair turning wilder.

Bakura gulped. _Friggin' sticks…. _Maybe he should hit him again before…

"Well, it looks like your little plan didn't work very well." Yami Marik grinned manically, while twirling a lock of the albino's hair around his finger.

There was an awkward silence when Bakura scowled, swatting Yami Marik's hand away.

"How the hell did you know it failed?" Bakura sneered through gritted teeth.

"Silly Bakura." Yami Marik grinned. "I live inside Marik's brain. I see, and hear all that he does."

"You know… that's also that second time I let you get kissed by someone other than me." an evil gleam flashed through the tanned yami's eyes. "You still owe me for giving up last time…"

Bakura cringed. "Can't it wait?" he asked, a pleading pout on his face. "I'm trying to sulk."

Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "You can sulk later."

Bakura didn't move.

Yami Marik sighed. "You know… he really likes you."

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Yami Marik chuckled. "Nothing."

Bakura stared at him strangely and shrugged to himself.

* * *

**Paige: For those who are wondering, this took two all-nighters to finish. (=.=ll I could only work at it at night since the computer was off or occupied at all other times.)**

**Jess: :DD Thank you Paige!**

**Paige: ;3 Also, me and Jess have another story. hint, hint it's for Junjou Romantica. If you like it you should check it out. :D**

**Kaiba: =.= Also, you should review. **

**Paige: Yeah. That to. **

**Jess: Also, that remind me… -smirks- When we reached 69 reviews, Paige said she'll let someone choose a couple for her and she'll write a one-shot dedicated to the 69th**** reviewer. **

**Paige: Why sixty nine, you ask? Because… we passed fifty, and we like that number. **

**Jess: :DD If you are the winner, Paige will send you a message, asking you weather you want the prize or not. **

**Paige: And when we reach a hundred… Jess will have to write one. **

**Jess: =.=ll don't rub it in.**


	10. X

**Paige: =_= To lazy to do a fun author notes thing today. Sorry about the slow updates, I apologize. I've been sort of busy, and crappy drama… so yeah, here I am. And… yeah, I suppose I SHOULD get started but, I realllllly like just rambling. :DD Isn't that great? An-Anyway, I was just gonna go put… You all should vote on my poll! :DD DO ITTTT. After you read this that is. **

**Jess: -_- Type Paige. What do you think I keep you around for?**

**Paige: For entertainment? **

**Jess: Screw you…**

**Paige: Anyyyytime. (-_- No, I'm not a lesbian. It's just my automatic response nowadays.)**

**Jess: I- Never mind…

* * *

**

_Chapter X

* * *

_

"Hey, did Marik ever fill he fridge with anymore Mountain Dews?" Yami Marik asked as he searched Marik's fridge. Bakura sulked on the couch and ignored him. "Bakura!" Yami Marik barked and slammed the fridge door.

Bakura grunted in response. Yami Marik sighed angrily.

"Honestly Bakura, I can't believe you actually thought a kiss from you would cure everything."

There was no answer.

"You're starting to piss me off." The tanned yami growled as he stormed over to the albino. "Look at me."

Bakura kept his gaze down and his fists clenched. The Egyptian cursed under his breath before taking a finger under Bakura's chin and forcibly making him make eye contact. Both of them glared at each other for a least a minute.

"What's wrong with you?" the tanned one muttered, keeping Bakura's glare on him.

"…"

"Answer me, damnit!" he cursed. "Am I not good enough? Is that is?"

"…"

"We're better suited for each other anyway! Did you not think that? That pansy you 'love'," Yami Marik spat the word, "hates darkness, _fears_ it even. He barely qualifies as a bad guy. He's softened you Bakura, with his 'Fluffy this, Fluffy that.' and 'I want to do this! C'mon hurry! Smile a bit!' it makes me sick to watch." the yami scowled. Bakura remained silent.

"…You know…" the yami chuckled in dark amusement." It's funny, funny how nothing goes my way…"

The yami glanced at the albino once more with a sigh.

"… Don't think just because I'm letting you go again means I've given up…"

The familiar flash of light occurred and a weak looking regular Marik Ishtar fell, exhausted, into Bakura's arms. The Egyptians eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly, an almost serene look on his face. Bakura sighed and tilted his head back towards the ceiling, why was 'love' so bloody complicated.

After Marik's awakening, Bakura quickly explained that their plan hadn't worked. The cheery look Marik wore was completely disheartened at the news.

"Damnit…" he muttered and kicked his wall as hard as he could. Bakura watched in slight amusement as the Egyptian drew his foot back immediately and began to hopping up and down, cursing from pain. After he settled down, Bakura asked.

"So what now?"

Marik leaned up against the wall, still lightly shaking his foot.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to yell at Grandpa for a while."

Bakura smiled sadistically.

"Sounds like a plan."

Bakura and Marik literally broke down the Game Shop door in complete unison. They marched in and stood ominously over the counter which Grandpa was working at.

"Oh! Hello boys! If you're looking for Yami or Yugi-"

"We're not here for them old man." Bakura rasped.

"We're here for you." Marik finished, a wild gleam in his eyes.

_Five minutes later_

Grandpa had taken the two teens back in the living room. Bakura and Marik finally finished yelling at Grandpa, and eventually drawing Yami and Yugi out of their rooms. Yugi's face was a bright red.

"So, yeah, I'm not cured." Marik spat as he kicked back on Grandpa's couch.

The old man was silent for a minute… before he began to chuckle that is.

"Silly boys, did I say kiss? What do you think this is, a Disney movie? I meant virginity!"

"…" Both teens wore silent glares on their faces.

Grandpa just smiled brightly.

"C'mon Marik, let's go…" Bakura mumbled. He couldn't take that old man for very much longer. He tugged on Marik's arm, forcing him out the door. He pulled him down the street and away from the Turtle Game Shop.

"…Bakura, you know that you can let go of my arm now." Marik pointed out in a small voice.

Bakura blushed, dropping the Egyptian's arm and letting it fall to his side.

"And, where were you taking me exactly?"

Bakura thought for a moment. Where had he planned on taking him? Now that Marik mentioned it.. "I… forgot."

"You forgot?" Marik tone sounded slightly suspicious.

"Yeah."

"So, you _weren't _going to go take my virginity? I thought yo-"

"Eh? Is that what you want?" Bakura asked, poking Marik in the chest. "You're such a pervert."

"I-I could say the same for you!" Marik retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh, _sure_, I'm the pervert in this situation…"

"You are!" Marik cried out.

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Do you want me to hit you upside the head?" Bakura asked smugly.

"…you wouldn't dare…" Marik glared inching closer to Bakura's face.

"I will." he threatened emptily again, leaning closer as well.

"Will. Not."

"Will. To."

Bakura smirked and pecked Marik's cheek. Marik pulled away in embarrassment, his face turning a bright shade of red. Bakura smirked.

"I think I won that round."

Marik glared at his feet and continued to chuckle. Bakura chuckled.

"If you're blushing from just a peck on the cheek, then how the hell are we-"

"Sh-Shut up! Don't say it!" Marik's face turned scarlet as he received odd glances from the passing pedestrians. Bakura smirked at the former villains innocence.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it."

"Kura!"

Bakura grabbing Marik's had and began to tug him away.

"C'mon Marik, let's have some fun…"

* * *

**P: =_=ll Anddddd, I have so many disclaimers for the next chapter to do. DDX Ugh… -shots herself-**

**Jess: O_O You okay- Nevermind. It's not like your sane anyway…**

**Paige: Ah… this chapter was fairly short. Thought it was going to be worse than that… I mean YAMI MARIK DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! -shoots herself again- Oh, and since I'm writing this on my deathbed (I stood out in the rain so I would get ammonia because someone -I won't say any names JESSICA- wouldn't tell me what was wrong) I thank you for reading. :DD And Jessie, I still have my will. The one that says you get none of my crap… My mom found it. Looked at me weird… and walked away. -_-llll **

**Jess: . . . What she means to say is that she's going to start on the next chapter soon, isn't that right?**

**Paige: Huh? Oh yea…**


	11. XI

**Paige: D: It's scary here! It's raining and lightinging!**

**Jess: Don't you mean lightning?**

**Paige: O_o Yeah. Dat stuff. It's scary. It's everywhere. DX Sadly, I picked during a tornado warning to start typing this up... I-I'm going to go hide out in the bathroom now. DX  
**

**Jess: O_O -sighs- Well, have fun reading this chapter. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or music by Katy Perry, The Cab or… +44. :DD Credit goes to them and their wonderful songs we stuck in here. Oh, and Patrick Stump is from Fall Out Boy! :3 -_- And don't worry, only Miley Cyrus' songs were mentioned but, we don't own them either. And... we don't own- yeah... we already said Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

**Paige: -_- Yup. Now, I'mma gonna type. Though... I'm tempted to put it off until tomorrow...  
**

**Jess: (Remember, Katy Perry's 'Hot N' Cold', and The Cab's 'Zzzz',****+44's 'Make You Smile', **** are not ours an any way. :DD)**

* * *

_Chapter XI  
_

* * *

"…is this your idea of fun?" Bakura asked, setting down his soda.

Marik grinned, picking up the microphone and walking over to the machine to pick out a song.

"It is." his tone had was smug. "And you shouldn't be having fun to… you're the one who is paying for this after all."

Bakura rolled his eyes, hoping he still had his debt card somewhere in his pocket. He felt around for a minute, finding the card but not removing it from his pocket.

"What are you even going to sing?" Bakura asked, propping his feet up on the table in front of him, his eyes looming over towards Marik's direction.

"Hot N Cold, by Katy Perry," came Marik's short reply.

"Oh Ra… please say it's not true…"

"What? That Katy Perry is hot? No, I highly doubt-"

"No, you dolt!" Bakura interrupted. "That your singing that song!"

"Do you have a problem with my singing?" the Egyptian asked impatiently, tapping his foot angrily as he glared at Bakura.

"No… not really."

"Then why does it matter if I sing or not?"

"Because…"

Marik ignored Bakura and began to play the music anyway.

"_You… _

_Change your mind… _

_Like a girl… _

_Changes clothes,"_

Bakura's eyes widened. His friend wasn't half bad. Not as good at Patrick Stump but he was still pretty damn good. He could listen to him without cringing and wanting to tell him to shut up at least.

"_Yeah, you… _

_Be a mess… _

_Like a bitch, _

_I would know," _

The albino had started to tap his foot along with the rhythm… Marik was making this song ten times better that what he was expecting it be.

"_Cuz your hot and your cold, _

_Your yes and your no, _

_Your in and you out, _

_Your up and your down…"_

About three minutes later the song was over and Marik collapsed on the couch beside Bakura. He grinned widely, a bit of sweat lining his forehead and he was still breathing a bit heavily than he normally would.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Hm…" Bakura paused. "I could do better."

Marik smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

Bakura shoved Marik playfully.

"You know I don't sing."

"Aw, come on Bakura, I know you want to."

Bakura glared.

"C'mon, c'mon, I know you do!"

"No, Marik, I don't."

"I'll hug you!" Marik pleaded.

"No."

"I'll sing with you!"

"No." the albino hissed.

"Well… I'll do that anyway. Please?"

"No."

"Kuuuuraaaa…" Marik whined as he tugged on Bakura's shirt sleeve.

"Maarikk…" Bakura imitated with a smirk as Marik huffed.

"IF you don't, I'll make you."

Bakura chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try."

Marik grinned. "Heh… you want me to try?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. He really didn't care if Marik tried… he probably wouldn't do anything drastic to make him get up and sing.

"If you don't get up and sing…"

_Whatever it is, it can't be that bad…_ Bakura thought, looking at Marik.

"I'll start singing… Miley Cyrus." Marik announced loudly. Bakura stood up abruptly and took the microphone as soon as Marik had announced his threat.

The albino didn't care for the pop/country singer. Not many his age really did any more. How wanted to see the girl dance around on stage singing songs about her 'other' life. Yeah, it didn't make much sense, didn't everyone know that she was Ha- forget it. Bakura didn't want to think of the stupid show much longer.

"Fine, I'll sing. I'll bloody sing."

"Yes!" Marik fist-pumped, and brung his knees up to his chest.

Bakura played a random song but, it had fairly familiar lyrics to it.

"_I'm up, down,_

_I'm spinning around, _

_I'm high, dry,_

_And kicked to the ground._

_I'm lost and I'll never be found…"_

Marik stared at Bakura, wonder filling his eyes. He was… awesome!

"_My lips were,_

_Much to shy,_

_The lines about you, _

_They never rhymed. _

_And you said I never get things right…"_

Bakura had started to tap his food almost to the beat, just as a extra precaution so he didn't get behind.

"_I never said I was the best thing for you…" _

What Bakura didn't notice, is that a bright flash of light circled Marik. The Egyptians hair grew wild and there stood… Yami Marik.

"_And baby, where'd you go?_

_I need you here tonight…" _

Yami Marik frowned. What the hell was Bakura even singing?

"_Singing myself to sleep,_

_And your still my favorite melody…_

_It's been three weeks, _

_How long can this go on?_

_Singing myself to sleep, _

_Your haunting my every memory…" _

Bakura took a deep breath.

"_Get out; goodbye. Get out of my life… Goodnight." _

Oh, was this what Bakura wanted to say to him? Yami Marik frowned. His light was going to pay dearly for this… And with a bright flash of light, he was gone, and his light was sitting there…

_I get the feeling I've missed out on something… _Marik thought to himself. He shook the feeling and continued to clap to the beat. Bakura smugly smirked and finished the song. Marik stood up immediately and began clapping.

"Whoo!" he laughed and walked over to the albino. "That was great!"

"Hrm…" Bakura growled, making his way back to his seat. Marik reached out and grabbed the thief's shirt, abruptly yanking him back.

"What the bloody- Marik!"

"I'm not done with you yet." Marik grinned with a wink. Bakura couldn't help but blush. He shook his embarrassment away.

"What do you mean?"

Marik grinned wider.

"I want to sing a duet with you!"

Bakura was a taken aback, but he didn't show it.

"I don't want to sing anymore bloody songs." he growled.

"Hm… okay. Now, _Can't Be Tamed…_"

"Okay! Okay! I will not have you blasting that bloody Miley Cyrus crap!"

Marik's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Hmph."

"So, what song to you want to sing Fluffy?" Marik asked cooly and began flipping through the songs.

"I don't care, just pick a bloody song so I can get this over with."

"Hmph." Marik grimaced. "Fine. I choose this one."

Familiar piano music started out slowly. Bakura recognized it immediately. The first verse, he assumed it was his, was coming up. Drums and light guitar started as did the words.

"_The first time I saw you, you turned away," _

"_I couldn't see with the sun shining in my eyes." _Marik sung back with a smile.

"_I said hello, but you kept on walking,"_

"_I'm going deaf the sound of the freeway." _

The song continued and even Bakura started to smile. He kept the beat easily with his foot as he waited.

"_I don't… don't wanna take ya home, Please don't, don't make me sleep alone. If I could, I'd wanna want to make you smile, if ya stay with me awhile." _They sung together.

The song continued smoothly, both teens had small smiles on their faces. It ended all but to soon, and everyone who had heard began clapping.

Marik bowed while Bakura just fidgeted for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck.

After the crowd had dispersed, Bakura got an evil smile on his face. "Heh…now it's time to do something that I will enjoy…"

* * *

"Bakura… this isn't fun…" Marik cringed when more blood appeared on the body.

The albino shook his head. "No. I think _this _is plenty of fun." he grinned evilly. He watched the body for a second longer.

"No! Bakura, turn off the stupid TV!" Marik cried out. "This is the fourth one I've had to watch with you. I swear, I'm going to dream about killing people now…"

Bakura rolled his eyes. IT wasn't that bad when you dreamt about killing people. He would know.

Marik marched up to the TV, since Bakura refused to, and switched it off.

"What the bloody hell Marik! I was watching that!" Bakura hissed.

The Egyptian wagged his finger inches in front of Bakura's face.

Bakura thought about biting it off.

"It's my turn to watch TV!" Marik stole the remote from the side of the couch and clicked back on the TV. He flipped through the channels. After around sixty he found one that he liked enough that he would sit down and watch it. But of course, he wasn't really going to watch it. He was just making Bakura suffer.

Seconds later Marik stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to make me something to eat, do you want anything, Bakura?"

The albino shook his head, a scowl now present on his face.

The former thief watched the Egyptian out of the corner of his eyes. He smirked at the thought that popped into his head.

Marik needed to be punished.

The thief stood up and stretched for a moment, before sneaking his way into the kitchen.

Marik had his back turned away from Bakura and was facing the sink. The albino grinned. This was almost to easy.

He walked silently up behind Marik, who seemed to be washing his hands. He wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's waist. Marik stiffened in surprise as he was yanked closer to the thief. Bakura smirked and leaned in close to Marik's ear. He shut his eyes and whispered,

"Since you didn't like my first idea of fun, let's try something new."

"Hmph. Thought you'd never ask." Another voice growled, but it wasn't Marik's. Bakura's eyes shot open as he realized it was Marik's yami. He struggled to let go of his waist, but Yami Marik held the hands there tightly.

"You know… Bakura, you've been a bad boy…"

"Let go of me." the albino hissed and fought to get away. He heard the other yami chuckle.

"But, Bakura, you're the one holding onto me."

"Only because your making me."

"Sure I am Bakura." Yami Marik said, grinning. "And, you grabbed onto me first, _Baku-chan._"

Bakura fought against Yami Marik one last time and sadly he couldn't over power the other yami. He huffed angrily.

"Could you please let go?" Bakura asked, his non happy tone showing.

Yami Marik paused for a second. Then he tilted his head back and grinned.

"No." came his short reply. Then the Egyptian yami's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Is there something wrong about doing it with me?" he asked. "What's the difference between having sex with my hikari and me… enlighten me."

"A ton." Bakura sighed. "You two are total opposites. You may look a tad similar but, you two are two are far from the same." the albino paused, trying to think of more things to keep Yami Marik distracted. "Marik is… more… non-evil than you and your… your…"

"I'm?" Yami Marik urged, letting go of Bakura's hands so he could turn around and face him properly.

"Evil." Bakura stated flatly.

"So if I was sweet and cuddly like my hikari, you'd have sex with me?" the tanned yami asked.

"Probably not. You'd act like him but it would still be to bloody creepy." the thief blanched.

"Then what do I have to do?" Yami Marik raised an eyebrow. "You don't like how I normally act but, you don't want me to act like my light… There's nothing I can do to please you?"

"Hm… I guess your right. I suppose it's hopeless." Bakura's voice became slightly smug.

"That's… that's unfair!" Yami Marik yelled. "You want to have sex with my hikari but, not me!"

Bakura thought for a moment. "That's the jist of it."

Yami knit his eyebrows. He didn't understand… his hikari was so… hikarish. How could someone like Bakura, a yami if he ever saw one, like someone like that?

"…Opposites attract." Bakura said, almost as if he'd read the other yami's mind. Yami Marik growled and rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to accept that."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. What did the Egyptian yami mean?

"My hikari is nothing compared to me." Yami Marik spat.

"Hm, modest aren't we?"

"Shut up." Yami Marik hissed acidly. "You'll see someday. You'll see… I don't want to have to make you…" And with that being said, a blinding flash of light appeared. A limp hikari Marik fell into Bakura's arms. The yami had been taking more energy out of him lately.

"Marik…?" Bakura asked nudging him. The Egyptian's eyes flickered open, and he smiled warmly at Bakura.

"Hello… what… happened?"

"It was your… yami."

Marik's smile fell and his gaze turned to the floor.

"…I hate this…" Marik whispered. Bakura sighed and pulled the weak body into a hug. He stroked Marik's hair and tried his best to comfort the Egyptian.

"It'll be okay Marik… it'll be okay."

However, Bakura still wondered, what exactly the other yami was planning.

* * *

**Paige: . . . **

**Jess: XDD Hah… didn't we write a fanfic called Opposites Attract?**

**Paige: . . . **

**Jess: -_- is Harvest Moon Animal Parade that important to you?**

**Paige: . . . I played. . . For ten hours. . . Straight. . . **

**Jess: O_O **

**Paige: Then, I typed until 2 a.m. -_- It's a quarter til 3 right now. **

**Yami: =A= Get some sleep. **

**Paige: Nah, I'm going to go play some more video games. . . I'm praying that I'm not going to be dragged off to church in the morning. **

**Yami: -_- Review. Then Paige won't spend 10 hours playing a video game.**

**Paige: Which, reminds me (for some odd reason) Megan, since you won the last contest, sadly I'm not going to let you win the 100th reviewer. XP Can't win twice Megan. We need to keep it fair. -_- You review to many times just wanting to win.  
**


	12. XII

**Paige: Heheh~ :DD I'm taking a sick day off from school~**

**Jess: . . . Are you sick?**

**Paige: -coughs- Yup. Very sick. I got that deadly disease…**

**Jess: . . . Sure. I'm sure you're sick. Now get typing. **

**Paige: =A= Yes miss dictator. **

**Jess: Yet again, another **_**LIME… **_**it was to celebrate the one-hundredth page in the notebook we were writing in… **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

**Hika: *Disclaimer* They do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in anyway shape or… anything!**

* * *

_Chapter XII_

* * *

Bakura laid in bed laying on his back facing the ceiling. He sighed. He was beginning to grow tired of the whole three Marik's scenario but, since it was for Marik's sake he would stay and help out… he _supposed _anyway.

He shut his eyes tightly, hoping he would fall asleep when he heard a clash of dishes downstairs. He growled, jumping out of the bed. He felt the cold air surround him and he grit his teeth angrily. Just what was that idiot doing now?

Bakura looked down the hallway, trying to spot the Egyptian digging through his kitchen looking for something to eat off of but… he saw nothing.

The albino walked out of his room, all of the way, deciding the Egyptian might be farther in the kitchen, out of sight from where he was. When he got in the kitchen and flicked on the lights he saw nothing there or out of place.

_Then what the bloody hell was that noise? _he walked toward the room that Marik was occupying. He inched open the door, peering inside but saw nothing… not even Marik.

He ran his hand through his hair.

Without warning, something jabbed his sides, causing him to jump. Bakura turned towards his attacker, ready to beat the living hell out of whoever dared to hurt him. Only a honey-coated voice stopped him.

"Baaaku-chaan~!"

The albino's arms fell to his sides in unison with his mouth to the floor.

"H-Hika!"

The light Marik giggled and jumped up and down. Bakura shook his head in disbelief and blinked. What was Hika doing here!

"Baku-chan! Can we play!' Hika squealed and grabbed Bakura's hands.

"I-uh-Not right now Hika, why don't you go play? I'll come by in a minute." the albino lied sheepishly. Hika pouted but obliged and ran off to 'his' room. Bakura thought desperately. He really didn't like hitting Marik… no matter what mind… no… the yami's an expectation, he's the only one doesn't make the thief feel guilty. Maybe if he were to hit him with a hammer… or maybe a wrench.

"Baaakuu-chaan!" Hika yelled from the other room. "Hurry up!"

Bakura sighed. He sulked into the room and shut the door. Hika was lying on the floor, humming to himself. He grinned upon seeing Bakura.

"C'mere Hika, I… uh… want a hug." the thief lied and held out his arms. Hika bolted up and ran, no, collided into Bakura faster than the speed of light.

"Baku-chan." Hika's words were muffled since his face was attached to the others chest. Bakura looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

_THWACK!_

Hika fell to the floor. Bakura sighed and watched for the Egyptian to return. However, Bakura noticed the body's features had once again gone wild. Bakura barely had time to gulp.

"Bakura… fancy seeing you here" the tanned yami slurred and looked up at Bakura.

"Screw you!" Bakura yelled and kicked him in the head. Not even yami Marik reacted fast enough to stop that.

Bakura let out the breath he didn't know that he had been holding in, and he knelt down beside the body. Marik had to come out now. The crazy features slowly dissipated and regular Marik seemed to have returned. His eyes flickered open. He sat up weakly and yawned a bit.

"Marik, you're back…" Marik smiled…

Marik blinked, a confused look on his face. He then said,

"Baku-chan… I have a headache." And Bakura froze and attempted a weak smile.

"Can I has an aspirin?"

Bakura didn't hear.

What was Hika doing here! Bakura stared wildly at the boy. Marik usually would be back by now… He looked at Hika muttering a 'Ra help me'.

"Hika?" he called out. Hika looked over and… Bakura gently hit him on the head, trying to make it as light as possible but make it so it would still do the job.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

Marik's hair grew wild once again and he frowned as he finally come to.

'Geez, did you have to kick me so hard? I think I'm going to have brain damage…" Yami Marik hissed angrily.

Bakura ignored him. "Where is Marik?" he hissed.

Yami Marik shrugged. "How am _I_ supposed to know?"

Bakura grabbed the other yami's shirt collar and had the sudden urge to kill the Egyptian in front of him. "I mean it! What did you do!"

Yami Marik sent him an smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he smirked darkly. "Why would I do anything to hurt my dear little, innocent hikari?"

Bakura growled. The smirk the other yami wore just made his blood boil.

"Are you going to let me go?" the tanned yami asked with a smirk. "Because I really don't want you to."

Bakura scoffed and let go of the other yami's collar tossing him to the floor. The dark Marik grinned as Bakura walked on him, preparing to punch him again.

"I'd rather have Hika out that you," he spat.

"Oh, how cute. You've given it a nickname. What's my nickname Kura? Hmm…?"

"Bastard." Bakura hissed and brought his fist down.

Yami Marik smiled as he caught the albino's fist. "You won't get rid of me a second time in such a simple way."

Bakura gulped. For once, he was truly frightened of the other yami. Bakura knew this was going to be a hurtful event for Yami Marik but it was going to do for now…

The albino had made up his mind, he was going to kick him once again… but this time he wasn't aiming for his head, he was aiming somewhere much lower…

Yami Marik's crotch.

The Egyptian yami cried out in pain, placing his hands over the wounded area.

…_I'm sorry Marik… _Bakura sighed to himself.

The tanned yami cursed from the pain.

"Now," Bakura exclaimed, "You can either help me, or, I'm kicking you again, and bringing Hika out."

The Egyptian glared daggers but complied.

"…I won't _help_ you if you kick me again, I _will _be angry. And you won't like it when I'm angry."

Bakura scoffed.

"…Fine. I really don't feel like putting up with Hika anyway."

The other yami smirked.

"Surprising. If I were you, I'd take advantage of the kid."

"You would," Bakura sighed with an eye roll.

"Hmm… you can take advantage of me, if you like."

"Not interested," Bakura snapped.

"If you say so…"

Bakura walked over to Marik's couch and sat down with a sigh, all the while rubbing his temples. Still wincing, Yami Marik followed him and sat awkwardly beside the albino. He kicked his feet up on the table and made himself comfy, much to Bakura's annoyance.

"So what did you _do_ with Marik?" Bakura asked after a moment. The other yami shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Don't lie, I know you had something to do with it."

"I'm not lying! I swear!" the Egyptian exclaimed. Bakura didn't even look convinced.

Yami Marik dropped the act almost immediately, "Okay, I _might _have done something but it's only temporary… at least that's what I had meant it to be."

"Well, where Marik then?" Bakura growled.

The albino watched as the other yami tapped the top of his own head, as if he was trying to say something was up there. The former thief was confused, what was he trying to tell him.

"Just spit it out you idiot, I'm not in the mood to play charades." Bakura sneered. Yami Marik chuckled darkly.

"No, I meant he's up here." he tapped his head once more.

"Then… why is he not coming out? Hika and you seem to be the only one's coming out…" Bakura's tone was filled with question.

Yami Marik smirked, "Well, that's because I trapped him in his own mind."

"You…" Bakura's brain began to churn when he heard Yami Marik say that… That meant… "You did _what!_" he screeched.

Yami Marik cursed ever so lightly under his breath before muttering, "Shouldn't have told him that yet."

Bakura wanted to punch him so hard… oh that he did. But he knew that he might be better off getting as much information out of him right now… though the urge to pummel him into the ground was growing fiercer every minute.

"So, Marik, how did you do that?" Bakura couldn't stop the venom that leaked out into his voice. Yami Marik didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, he just stared down at the floor.

"I'm going to bring him back once I get what I want…" the Egyptian murmured quietly.

The albino sighed. "Well, what do you want?" Bakura asked.

"You," came Yami Marik's short reply.

Bakura face-palmed. He was expecting that.

"Ra, Marik, I think we've went over this." Bakura sighed and leaned his head back over the couch.

"Maybe if you got what I was saying we wouldn't have to." the tanned yami snapped.

Bakura grimaced.

"But, I've _told _you before that I don't-"

"And _I've _told you you're not suited for my hikari. You're suited for me."

Bakura felt a hand caress his cheek. He jerked his head up and prepared to smack Yami Marik's opposite. Instead, Yami Marik leaned in and stole a kiss. Bakura pulled away quickly his face filled with slight color.

Yami Marik chuckled.

"You see? Not even my hikari can cause you to look like that."

"Shut up." Bakura snapped and turned away.

However the other yami was persistent.

Bakura felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back towards Marik. He struggled to get away, but failed.

"Marik!" he hissed and flailed as Yami Marik breathed down his neck. "I swear I'll hit you!"

The Egyptian yami chuckled.

"We'll see about that. Unless you want 'Hika' out in this… situation… I don't think you should."

Bakura growled knowing he was right. The Egyptian smirked and began stroking the albino's cheek.

"Marik, I really don't think-"

Bakura didn't get to finish since Yami Marik took this as another opportunity for a kiss. Bakura struggled to resist but to no avail. Yami Marik continued to forcibly explore Bakura's mouth for an interminable amount of time before they both pulled away for air. As Bakura struggled to catch his breath, the other yami continued to kiss all the way down Bakura's neck.

"M-Marik…" Bakura hissed, still a bit breathless.

"Hmm… you like that… don't you?" the Egyptian yami teased before resuming his sweet torture. Bakura tried his best to stay in control of his emotions (and hormones). But, Bakura knew his restraints wasn't going to hold up much longer.

Yami Marik grinned as he watched the albino squirm under his grasp. He leaned in closet to Bakura's ear and bit there.

"So, Bakura, where do you want me to start?" he whispered seductively.

Bakura didn't bother answering for a couple of seconds. Not that he really wanted to anyway but his head was a bit jumbled up right at the moment. He finally realized that the other yami was still waiting on his answer when he didn't feel any movement at all.

"N-Nowhere." he stuttered.

"Hmm…?" Yami Marik mused. "how about… here?" he lightly touched Bakura's crotch.

"Cut it-"

"Ah, ah, ah… Don't even try and deny it."

Bakura, who's breath was now hitching every so often and his face was a nice shade of scarlet, tried to hit the tanned yami but it didn't really work out in his favor. Yami Marik caught his fist and tssted playfully.

"You know, I'm really offended by that." he smirked, pressing his hand that was still on Bakura's crotch a bit harder.

The albino bit back a moan. He thought his lip was going to bleed from how hard he was having to bit down on it to restrain himself. He know that when the pain got to bad he was going to let go… and well he was going to do something embarrassing.

"Hmm… you can't hold back much longer… Stop lying to yourself. You know you can't help but enjoy it…"

Bakura cringed and once again fought to get away, but the yami was only tightening his grip.

"You're such a-" Bakura tried to say but failed as a slight moan escaped his lips. Yami Marik chuckled, feeling accomplished.

"I'm a what?" Yami Marik breathed in his ear, causing pleasant tingles to run down the thief's spine. Bakura struggled not to react, but the Egyptian wasn't about to let that happen.

"Bakura…" he whispered sensually and made butterfly kisses all down the albino's neck. Bakura stiffened as Yami Marik's unoccupied hand traveled up his shirt and explored.

"Relax…" Yami Marik whispered as he kissed the flesh on Bakura's neck. "I don't bite…" As if on cue, Bakura felt him nip at he skin, and then soothe it with his tongue. "…much."

A slight moan escaped the albino's lips once again as Yami Marik toyed with him some more.

"Bakura…" the Egyptian breathed again and continued to kiss as his hands explored other places.

The albino knew that he couldn't hold back anymore. Right now, he couldn't even think straight, let alone the sensations that were making him this way.

He decided to give it just one more shot of getting away before all of his chances were gone…

"Please… Please let me go…" the words slipped from his lips. It was enough to make Yami Marik stop what he was doing. He looked at Bakura for a decent amount of time, his face conflicting with different emotions.

In that couple of seconds that the other yami had stopped all movement Bakura had the urge to say something rash…

"Doing this will only fuel my hatred of you." he blurted out harshly. Seconds flew by silence filing the air.

"No… you'll love me if I do this…" Yami Marik whispered more to himself that to the albino. "You can't have that fool… can't you see _we're_ meant to be? Not you and that stupid pansy… it can't word that way…"

Right Bakura could have sworn there was a mad-man in front of him… though he already knew that.

"Your dark and he's light, but we're the same! There's nothing different between us!"

Yami Marik had by now stopped caressing Bakura completely and was looking down at his feet.

"We're not the same," Bakura's voice shed no emotion at the moment. "Why don't you chew on this for a minute… Wouldn't you and your light be more the same than me and you?"

"Then why won't you love me? If we're the s-"

"It's more complicated than that! You can't force your love onto me…" Bakura explained.

"B-But…" the Egyptian trailed off. For a fleeting moment, Bakura almost pitied the ignorant yami.

Bakura stood up, Yami Marik following suit. They weren't really sure what they were supposed to say now though so they were silent for a couple of seconds.

"…is there anyway?" Marik spoke after the moment, his face still toward the ground. "I… I want to _know _what this… love feels like. This bond you and my hikari share… I don't get it… I thought if I just… After all, it's what my hikari thinks about a lot nowadays."

Bakura blushed.

"I… just want that feeling…"

Bakura bit his lip and sighed. He placed his hand on the other yami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

A sad smile stretched across the Egyptian's lips.

"…I… see…"

He looked at Bakura, eye to eye, and sighed.

"And… I'm sorry."

A flash of light occurred and Bakura gave a sad smile, but at the same time he was happy. He was getting good old Marik back. The light soon faded and Bakura held his arms out, expecting to catch Marik's weak body. He pondered the fact that Marik might just fall the other way but he pushed it aside.

However, it wasn't regular Marik.

Yami Marik fell back and caught himself by gripping the wall. He was breathing heavily and wore a desperate and panicked expression.

"Y-Yami Marik?" Bakura asked puzzled and walked over other.

"Marik…" Yami Marik murmured, his eyes wide and facing the floor. "He… _he's gone_!"

* * *

**Paige: I can't help but feel sorry for Yami Marik! -wipes tears away-**

**Jess: Me neither… no matter how many times he tries**

**Kaiba: You don't care that Marik is gone?**

**Paige: Who's Marik again?**

**Kaiba: -knocks some sense into the writers-**

**Paige: Ooooo! Him! **

**Jess: Don't worry, we've got it all planned out already…**

**Paige: XD I can't wait for the worst shadow game ever… and I'm sure neither can the readers!**

**Kaiba: Review so Paige will type faster…**


	13. XIII

**Paige: So… Who loves us?**

**Jess: -_- Probably no one. I mean… did you REALIZE how big of a cliff hanger we left for them? **

**Paige: :D Nope!**

**Joey: *Disclaimer* Dey don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Jess: -sighs- Well now-**

**Paige: ;) Thanks Joey~ Now onto the chapter~**

**Jess: . . . That was my line. . . **

**Paige: -_- Another tornado warning… I'm scared… DX**

* * *

_Chapter XIII_

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone!" Bakura hissed, grabbing Yami Marik by his collar.

The other yami's eyes widened. "I-I don't know. I can't find him anywhere…"

"What do you _mean_? How can you just… _lose _him!"

"He's just not there!"

"Why not?"

"Hell if I know!" Yami Marik raised his voice. Bakura glared, a dose of anger in his stare.

"Well, why don't you check again!" Bakura sneered.

"Do you want me to kill my hosts body? It's running out of energy as we speak." Yami Marik frowned. "I really doubt it can take another blow to the head from you either."

"If you just tell me where he is you won't have to waste his energy." Bakura felt like punching the other yami just to take out his renewed anger.

"I-I may have suppressed him for a minute…"

"You did what!"

"It was just for a minute! He was supposed to be able after a while…." Yami Marik paused. "Why don't we just wait for a day? Maybe then I'll have enough strength to change… _by myself_."

Bakura sighed. It was around 3 a.m, which didn't help his temper in the slightest.

With one final sneer Bakura hissed,

"Fine, but I swear… if he doesn't come back… I'll kill you."

* * *

Bakura didn't sleep well at all. He wasn't even sure if this could be considered sleeping. It was more like an endless toss-and-turn of anxiousness. He'd shut his eyes only to fall into that stage between consciousness and sleep. The night, however continued to drag on, much to Bakura's dislike. So when the sun's first rays shined through the curtains of Marik's spare room, he wasted no time in getting up.

As he jumped to his feet, the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness and light-headedness took hold, causing the other to collapse on the bed again as he waited impatiently for the feeling to pass. When it did, he jumped to his feet again, this time ignoring the dizziness and instead toppled through the bedroom door and into the hallway.

On the way to Marik's room, Bakura glanced at a nearby ticking clock that read 6:47. No wonder he was so tired, 3 hours of something that couldn't even be considered sleep was getting to him.

He did his best to shake off the weariness as he rapped sharply on the closed door that led to Marik's room. Bakura heard a peevish groan but no sound of the other getting up.

Bakura sighed angrily under his breath and opened the door with force.

"Get up, now." he snapped with his arms crossed. Yami Marik still occupied the body. The blankets were tossed all over the bed in no orderly fashion whatsoever.

The Egyptian was still asleep yet he wore an almost angry expression.

"Get up." Bakura repeated, only to be ignored once again. After the third time, Bakura was beginning to get irritated.

"Marik…" he growled as he stormed over to the sleeping other and harshly punched his bare arm. Yami Marik's shot open and his hand automatically covered his hurt arm.

"What the hell!" he hissed. Bakura just glared.

"Meet me in the living room in ten minutes." Bakura eyed the tired and pissed Egyptian. "…and put some clothes on."

Yami Marik looked down at himself, seeing he was only in his black boxers. He opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura was already gone.

* * *

Bakura sat the laptop positioned on his lap in Marik's living room. He typed in Google and opened up the search engine. Yami Marik came out moments later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat next to the albino and casually put his arm around him.

"So… what did you need?" Yami Marik whispered in his ear.

Bakura ignored it and continued to type.

"I thought I told you to put some clothes on," he hissed without breaking eye contact with the computer. Marik smirked.

"Why? Is it seducing you or something?" Marik whispered.

Bakura stopped typing and stared at the other blankly.

"Yeah, sure." Bakura rolled his eyes and continued to type.

Yami Marik sighed.

"It was worth a shot, right?"

The Egyptian yami glanced at the computer screen and watched the others fingers.

"…So… what are you doing?" "Googling it."

"Wow… I'm _sure _Google has all the answers." Yami Marik erupted in laughter.

Bakura grumbled something under his breath. "Of course everything is on Google." Bakura was getting ever so tired and fed up with just simply talking to the other yami. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know." Yami Marik relaxed, reclining his feet onto the small table in front of them.

"You should…" Bakura couldn't contain his frustration any longer. "Damnit, it's all your fault I'm in this mess! Before, I only had one problem now I have two!" he spat angrily. "If you wouldn't have pulled that _stupid _stunt then Marik would be here and not _you_."

The words stung, but Yami Marik made no action to show that he had heard Bakura. The Egyptian yami didn't know how he should feel. Maybe he should feel happy since his hikari was finally gone, maybe for good… that had been what he'd been wanted all along, right? Though, he didn't mean for it to be right now. Should he be mad at Bakura for spouting all those words filled with hatred?

No, he felt something different… something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I know." the words left a bitter taste in the tanned teens mouth. Ti was all his fault, he shouldn't have done something so… ignorant.

He should have known that Bakura would choose his hikari over him from the beginning.

How is he supposed to be happy then? Even if he does rescue his light he'll be the only one who doesn't get what he wants.

_Only my hikari will._

"I'm trash, I understand." Yami Marik mumbled glumly. "It's all my fault… I'm not even supposed to exist…"

Bakura's eyebrows instantly became arched. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well… I'm a product of Marik's anger his hatred… I guess I'm not meant… no… _deserve _this thing people call 'happiness'…" the Egyptian's gaze was downcast his bangs covering his eyes. Bakura sat speechless.

"…I never… _truly _disappeared… I was just… suppressed much like he is now, I guess… but I watched through his eyes. I was the pain the anger he felt but…" the tanned teen paused. Bakura waited with patience. "But… I felt… this unexplained feeling when he was… around you. Something I've never felt before… I learned to love darkness… it was all I ever knew…"

Without making eye contact with the albino, Yami Marik stood abruptly and walked into Marik's room, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. Bakura sat frozen , not really knowing how he should react. He set the laptop on the table Marik's feet had just occupied and buried his face in his hands.

"Damnit… this is just… this is just so messed up… what did I get myself into…?"

* * *

**Paige: Did you all wait long? **

**Jess: =_= THEY DID. **

**Paige: My excuses are as follows… I accidentally boxed up the notebook… and it took me a while to get it back… I'm lazy… and yeah. I know I shouldn't give excuses… DD: I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME… BY REVIEWING TO KNOW THAT I AM FORGIVEN. **

**Jess: Ah, yes. And if every review doesn't have the word 'love' in it, we refuse to post up a sequel to this story…**

**Paige: And or 2-4 chapters until the end (I'm to lazy to count). Haha, this has been fun guys! I can't wait for the ending though! :DD**

**Jess: Yup! :D I hope you all enjoy the last couple chapter of… Change of Mind. The details to the sequel will be in the last chapter! (Which should be sometime soon~)**

**Paige: By the by, if we get 10 reviews by Saturday evening I'll update Sunday morning! That's right... THIS SUNDAY. Like as in two days from now!  
**


	14. XIV

**Paige: . . . I can't believe it. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! DDD:**

**Jess: Haha, yes it is. XDD**

**Paige: *Disclaimer* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . . But hey, I own my brain. . . **

* * *

_Chapter XIV_

* * *

Bakura shut the laptop. Yami Marik was right about one thing. Google doesn't have any of the answers that the albino was looking for. Sure, there were a couple of sites that _may_ have been decent, but Bakura wouldn't hold his breathe.

The albino didn't know what to say to the Egyptian yami. Its' not his fault he didn't care for Yami Marik the same way he cared for Marik. Why did the other yami even have to bring it up now?

_Did I say something wrong?_ Bakura asked himself. He didn't think that he did… but…

He _did _blame the whole thing on Yami Marik and basically flat out told him he wasn't as important as Marik…

_Okay, maybe it is my fault._

The other yami hadn't bothered to come out of 'his' room. Bakura hadn't even heard a noise from the room… it was just so quiet, he could even hear himself think.

For the first time, he wanted noise, he _wanted_ someone to bug the living hell out of him. He wouldn't have even cared if was Yami Marik who was bothering him.

Bakura sighed his thoughts returning to the major problem, thinking of the many people who could ask about how to get Marik back. Only two came to mind…

But, sadly, he doubted Jesus was available at the moment which only left one other person… Yami.

Bakura shut the laptop in defeat and sat it on the table in front of him. He glanced back at the closed door, wondering just what he could say to the now depressed Egyptian yami. Standing up and stretching, the albino gathered all his courage and knocked on the door. No reply.

"…You there?"

No reply.

"Hey… Can I… come in?"

Still, silence was his only answer. Sighing in anger, Bakura gripped the doorknob and opened it with force , sending the door swinging around and hitting the wall. Yami Marik was laying on 'his' bed, his arm laying across his face as if to black out the light he'd left on. Bakura walked inside and shut the door behind him. He stared at the inert body as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Look, I-"

"Go away…" the other spat as he turned over on his side, his arm still covering his face. Bakura knit his eyebrows as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"I…" Bakura started again, "I just want to say-"

"What!" the Egyptian demanded angrily. "That you'll never love me more than my dear little hikari? That it will never be! That this whole damn thing is my fault! If that's what it is, then I already know. So leave me alone."

Bakura would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback by Yami Marik's sudden outburst. After the wave of shock passed, Bakura neared the bed, struggling to find the right thing to say. Sighing, he sat down at the far end of the bed, next to Yami Marik's legs, and twiddled his thumbs.

"Actually… I wasn't going to say that at all… I… I wanted to say… I'm… I'm sorry…"

The room was silent for some time. It was painfully deafening to Bakura. Meanwhile, Yami Marik had tensed up immensely, almost as if he couldn't believe what the other had just murmured.

"…What… did you say?" Yami Marik asked questionable as he removed his arm and sat up on the bed, staring at the albino. Bakura's fists clenched.

"I said I was bloody sorry, don't make me say it again."

Silence followed once again, only this time it was much more awkward. Bakura could practically feel the others gaze on his back, and this made him uncomfortable. That was when he heard the sound of laughter. The albino jumped a bit at the sound, mostly because he wasn't expecting it. He turned to face the other. It was a dry, hollow laugh, not one of humor. It seemed almost sad, even dead in a way. A laugh without humor… one of plain disbelief and irony.

"Why… why're you… apologizing?" Marik asked almost sourly, after his laughing fit was through. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Because… it was wrong, of me, to say that. And, I'm… well, I've already said it twice."

A small, but grateful smile, snuck it's way onto Yami Marik's lips as he stared at the sheets in front of him. Yami Marik gave another small chuckle, this one a bit happier than the last. Then it turned into a laugh… an true laugh that sounded… happy.

"Thank you Bakura… thank you." the Egyptian smiled at Bakura.

The albino felt his cheeks grow hot, and he quickly turned his head in the opposite direction and stood up abruptly.

"C'mon… Let's head over to the Game Shop."

"Huh… why?" Yami Marik asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, we're going to ask about this situation… and we're asking…"

* * *

"Your asking me?" Yami couldn't contain his hysterical laughter. "Wow…"

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it?" Bakura sneered, crossing his arms.

"Why would I know?"

"You were an Egyptian pharaoh in your past life!" the albino quickly added.

"And, because of that, somehow I'm supposed to know how to get Marik back?" Yami asked. "I mean… did you try hitting him again?"

"Yes, we did." Yami Marik murmured. "I remember it quite well."

"Okay…" Yami shrugged. "I guess your screwed. I have no idea how to get him back."

Bakura glared, his mood just getting worse.

"But I _do_ have one question," Yami declared, eyeing Yami Marik. "Why are you still in your… uh…" he motioned to the boxers. Marik grinned smugly and crossed his almost proudly. Bakura sighed and rubbed his temples.

"He refused to put on clothes."

Yami scoffed.

"No shoes, no shirt, no service."

A winked twinkle appeared in Yami Marik's eyes.

"So, you're saying that if I didn't wear any pants, then-"

"Okay, okay, you win." Yami cut him off, covering his eyes with a hand. Marik just grinned.

"_Anyway_," Bakura cut in, already past irritated, "so you really don't know _anything_?"

Yami Leaned back against the wall and appeared to think. "Well… there is _one _option… but I'm not sure if it would work…"

The former pharaoh continued to think, as Bakura and Marik waited impatiently. Yami glanced at them. "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

Bakura's scowl deepened.

"I thought you were going to tell us anyway."

Yami shrugged.

"Okay, please, dear Yami, enlighten us, tell us, what the hell the answer to our problem is."

Yami smirked. "The tone of your voice made me forget."

Bakura huffed angrily, it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from yelling. "Would you _please_ just tell us!" the albino gritted his teeth, seething with anger.

Yami Marik grinned smugly. "No, no… you do it this way." the Egyptian yami got on one knee in front of the tri-colored haired teen. He grabbed Yami's hand and slowly brought it up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on it. Seconds later he pulled back, a smirk present on his face as he looked in the eyes of a disgusted yami.

Yami rolled his eyes, yanking his hand away from Yami Marik's grasp. "Do you want me to kick you upside your head?"

The tanned yami stood up, brushing off his boxers. "Do you want to make 'Hika' Marik try and cooperate with whatever you brain has concocted, pharaoh?"

Yami sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I probably should tell you now." the boy paused. "You must go to…"

"To…?" Bakura motioned for Yami to continue.

"Disney World." Yami paused, waiting for the two's reactions. He got two pairs of glaring eyes. "Okay, okay. You might have Shadow Realm."

"How do we get there?" Yami Marik asked, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh! Let's do it the fun way!" Yami grinned. "Let's play a shadow game."

"But we didn't bring any cards-"

Yami shook his head, tsking the two in front of him. "For this game, you don't need cards." he put one of his hands behind his back. "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Yami, you can't be serious." Yami Marik face palmed. "This is the worst-"

"Can it. Just answer the question." Yami lips pursed into a straight line, as he shoved his free hand that wasn't behind his back into his pants pocket.

"Seven." Yami Marik guessed with heavy sarcasm.

"What no-"

"Wrong!" Yami laughed manically and snapped his fingers. The duo in front of him disappeared within a blink of his eyes.

"Hm… should I go after them?" he asked himself. "Nah."

* * *

Bakura awoke in the Shadow Realm; Yami Marik was laying beside him.

"Bloody pharaoh… he deserves to die," Bakura hissed as he pulled himself to his feet. "Why couldn't he have disappeared! Why!"

After a few more minutes of pointless fuming Bakura waited for Yami Marik to wake up.

"Hey," he nudged the other with his foot, "Wake up." the Egyptian boy stirred and swatted at the foot.

"What?" he hissed, opening his eyes. A confused expression crossed his face until sudden realization hit him.

"That's right… boy, doesn't this place look great. Just like I remember it." Yami Marik mused as Bakura helped him to his feet. "It's is a bit chilly though."

"Says the guy in only boxers." Bakura mumbled under his breath as he started to walk. "C'mon, let's get looking."

The two walked in both darkness and silence for a while, before Yami Marik attempted to lighten the mood.

"Hm… here Marik, Marik, Marik! Here boy!"

The Egyptian leaned over and clapped his hands, as if it was really a dog they were trying to catch. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to work you moron."

"Oh wait! I've got it!" Yami Marik stopped suddenly and appeared to think. Bakura crossed his arms in impatience.

"Now… if I were Marik… where would I be…? Oh wait! I am!" laughter from the Egyptian soon followed after this corny joke, setting Bakura over the edge.

"For the love of Ra, can't you be serious! For once!" Bakura aimed to punch the other, but due to the darkness he wasn't quite where. It was when his fist connected with soft hair, he knew he had made a mistake. He heard a soft thump as something hit the ground in front of his feet.

"Oh for the love of," Bakura spat and smacked himself in the head. He waited a moment before calling out.

"Marik? Hello? Anybody there?"

He heard a soft, child-like moan and the sound of some type of movement.

"Baku-chan?" the familiar voice of Hika asked sleepily.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Wah! Baku-chan! It's dark! I'm scared! Save me Baku-chan!"

Bakura fell backwards as he felt something grip his legs. Startled he hit the ground with a thump, as Hika continued to cut off the circulation to his legs.

"Hika! Let go! Everything's alright!" he tried to say soothingly, but it come out as more of a scary bark.

Hika "eeped" and let go of the legs, as he crawled further away.

_Ra, can this get any worse!_ Bakura thought in despair.

But of course that was exactly when it did.

"Eww… what is this thing on me! Baku-chan, get it off!"

Bakura heard an elastic sound. The boxers.

"Blah, I'm taking these off. They're weird feeling…"

Bakura eyes widened as he heard the sound of discarding clothes.

"Ack! Hika! No bad boy! P-Put those back on! Now!" For once, Bakura was glad the Shadow Realm was so dark…

"What? But Bakuuuuu!" Hika whined. Bakura hesitantly felt around in front of him for the boy. His hand eventually toughed the boys hair, which he tussled affectionately.

"Shh… no buts, Hika. Everything… everything will be okay… just… put the boxers back on… and…"

"I never took them off! I sopped when you said not to!" Hika yelled proudly. Next thing Bakura knew, Hika's arms were thrown around his body, and pulled him into a warm hug. "I love you Baku-chan."

Bakura sighed… and let his arms wrap around the other, pulling him closer.

"Yeah… Baku-chan loves you to…" Bakura hugged the boy for a minute, smiling to himself. When he let go, he searched for Hika's eyes in the darkness.

"Hika?" he said, his voice soft. "We have to go find Marik now."

"But I am Marik…" Hika stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yes… but we need to find…" he wanted to say the real Marik but reworded it. "the other Marik."

"Oh…" Hika frowned lightly. "How are we supposed to find him though, it's so dark…"

"I don't… he should be around here somewhere…" Bakura grumbled, trying to see something in the darkness.

Bakura felt Hika grab his hand and the albino walked forward, aimlessly in the darkness. He was afraid he was going to trip over something… but he did something else.

He ran into a wall… Bakura felt the surface of the wall with his free hand until his hand came across a metal doorknob.

_A door?_ he thought, knocking on the door lightly.

"Marik?" he called out into the seemingly endless nothingness.

"I'm not ready to die!" a familiar voice cried out from within the closed in area. "Can I at least use the bathroom before-"

"Is that you Marik?" Bakura repeated.

"Fluffy?" Marik's voice was surprised. The surface that was pressed against his hand went away and well… there was Marik. "How did you get all the way out here?"

"We were looking for you," Bakura answered a bit confused by the sudden turn of events. Bakura felt a sudden emptiness in his hand… where had Hika gone?

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Marik inquired. Bakura felt hands reach out blindly trying to find him.

"Ow, Marik, that's my face," Bakura snapped. Marik pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to… figure out where you're at."

Bakura sighed. He reached out and took Marik's hand in his own.

"There? Happy?"

"…I guess so…"

Bakura sighed irritably again.

"Who is this 'we'?" Marik demanded again. Bakura paused…

"Well… with Hika. And your yami."

"Huh?" Marik blurted bluntly, which didn't help Bakura's mood. Sure, he was happy he'd gotten Marik back, but now…

"I… I don't know where they went…"

All was silent for a minute.

"Maybe… in here?" Marik answered, pointing to his head (even though Bakura couldn't see.) Bakura merely remained silent.

"So… what exactly happened to me?" Marik asked, shivering a bit.

"Your… Your yami. He… suppressed you, sent you here, thinking he could take over your life."

"Well, that bastard," Marik scoffed, letting go of Bakura hand so he could cross his arms. "But… how did you get here?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't even want to talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"I lost the worst possible Shadow Game in the world." Bakura frowned. "I could've send Yami Yugi here instead of me but… your yami made us lose."

"What was the game?"

"…how many fingers am I holding up behind my back." the albino mumbled.

Marik chuckled. "Oh well." he paused momentarily. "But… we need to figure out how to get out of here…" Marik sighed.

Bakura nodded. He began to walk away from the other when he heard Marik groan.

"Marik?" Bakura asked, rushing back over to the place he'd lft Marik.

"B-Bakura… I feel… dizzy…"

Bakura outstretched his arms, trying to find Marik in this cursed darkness. Instead, Marik's limp body found him as he toppled over into the albino's arms.

"Marik? Hey, Marik!" Bakura asked, holding the weak body upright. The soft sound of Marik's breathing told Bakura that he was at least still alive.

"Great, just great…" Bakura muttered under his breath. Not only was he lost in the Shadow Realm, but Marik was unconscious as wall… now he had to be carried.

"I guess I have no choice then…" Bakura groaned as he prepared to heft Marik's body over his shoulder. It was interrupted when a bright lamp-like light flickered dimly from above. Bakura froze and pulled the Egyptian's body closer to him in a protective sense. He glared up at the unknown source of light, despite the fact it hurt his albino eyes.

_Put Marik down… Bakura_.

A ghost-like voice whispered. Bakura froze instinctively and looked up at his surroundings wildly.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

_Put him down… You need to know the conditions. _

Bakura cocked an eyebrow… the move the voice spoke, the more familiar it seemed. Slowly and cautiously, Bakura lowered Marik's body to the cold floor. He kneeled beside him and looked around expectantly.

"Alright, who's there?"

_Baku-chan! Baku-chan! It's me! It's me-!_

_Shut up you. I have a bad enough headache already… It's safe to come out now, c'mon._

Bakura eyes widened as he watched to spirit forms drift out from the body; one the giggling form of Hika, the other a very pissy looking Yami Marik.

"Do you want to know how to get out of here?" Yami Marik asked, a scowl present on his face.

"Does it look like I want to know how to get out of here?" Bakura gritted his teeth, glaring at the other yami.

"I'll take that as a no." Yami Marik shrugged, grabbing Hika's arm. "C'mon, let's go Hika-"

"W-Wait!" Bakura reached out in defeat. "…Fine you win."

Yami Marik stopped and turned on his heels. He crossed his arms, a surprisingly serious expression on his face. "Oh really? Then what's my prize? Because believe me, what I want, I know I'll never get."

Bakura sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Just tell me… how do we leave?"

"Oh~! Oh~! Can I tell him! Can I!" Hika asked excitedly, tugging on Yami Mariks arm. The said yami tore his arm away and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Hika giggled before skipping over to where Bakura sat.

"Someone has to pay a price~" he sang.

"A price?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I don't like the sound of that…"

Yami Marik looked off to the side, the scowl from earlier returning to his features.

"Souls have to be taken…"

Bakura's world slowed down. The only sound of Hika's innocent giggling.

"…Souls…?" Bakura repeated, dumbfounded.

Yami Marik only nodded.

"But… that means-"

"Yes, someone has to sacrifice themselves, whoop-de-friggin-doo."

All was silent; even Hika was quiet. Bakura kept his gaze down, as he glanced over at the unconscious teen he loved. The albino brushed the bangs out of Marik's closed eyes and sighed.

"Then I guess… just… make sure he gets out." Bakura hissed turned away. "I'll go."

More silence followed… until Yami Marik shattered it.

"Don't be stupid."

Bakura froze once more, this time out of shock and confusion.

"…What?"

"I said, don't be stupid. We got you into this mess, we'll get you out." Yami Marik stated defiantly, taking a few steps forward. Hika, his smile now gone, nodded.

"We agreed Baku-chan. Mar-kun can have his life back." Hika smiled sadly before walking over to Marik's body. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Slowly, he began to fade away, back into Marik.

"Bye… Baku-chan. Hika loves… you." the voice trailed off as the last of the spirit rejoined inside of Marik. Bakura watched as Yami Marik walked over and stood beside Bakura. He knelt down beside his hikari and sighed.

"I guess it's my turn then."

"…But what happens after you do?" Bakura asked hesitantly, making eye contact with the other. Yami Marik laughed a bit, sourly.

"I'll be rejoined with Marik, I guess. I am part of him after all, a piece to his heart, his mind. This should complete the puzzle…"

Bakura blinked.

"Meaning…?"

"No more personality changes. You'll get him back like none of this ever happened." Yami Marik murmured, staring at his light's serene face.

"So… this it… goodbye then, eh Bakura?" Yami Marik smirked and turned so he was now facing the thief. Bakura turned his head towards the other and shrugged halfheartedly.

"Aw… come on, no sad faces, I know you'll miss me," Yami Marik teased. Without warning, the Egyptian yami leaned in and stole a chaste, but soft kiss from Bakura's lips. While it was only his spirit form, Bakura could have sworn it felt solid and complete. As he pulled away Bakura saw Yami Marik had already started to disappear.

"Goodbye Bakura… I'm sorry…" Yami Marik gave another sad smile before continuing. "I'll always… l…ve y…u."

His voice trailed off as well, his lat words barely heard. Bakura slammed his fists onto the ground as he fought twin feelings of rage and depression.

"Damnit…" he cursed as he bit his lower lip. He held Marik's body close to his, and watched as their dark surroundings melted away, and the Kame Game Shop returned…

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Bakura… I'm hungry…" Marik complained as his stomach grumbled. They were walking back to Marik's house after a long day at school and shopping. It was getting late in the afternoon. Bakura chuckled and shifted the shopping bad he was caring over his shoulder.

"I can hear that."

Marik blushed and crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you want?" Bakura asked, eyeing the other. Marik stopped a minute as he appeared to be thinking. Finally he exclaimed.

"Well… popsicles!"

Bakura fought the urge to laugh as he walked up the stairs of Marik's porch and entered his house.

"Really now?" he asked, setting the bags on the nearest table.

"Yes, actually… although I don't really know why…" Marik mumbled, following suit behind Bakura. "I never did like popsicles before…"

"Who knows?" Bakura shrugged… though he felt the reoccurring memories of Hika come back to him…

"Bakuraaaa… You want to know something? You haven't kissed be once since we got back from the Shadow Realm…"

"Really now…" Bakura murmured, as if he didn't really care, and began to put most of the groceries up.

A wicked smirk came across Marik's face. He neared the albino an idea forming in his head. Bakura was turned the opposite direction, putting up the damn popsicles that Marik begged for.

Suddenly, Mari's arms wrapped around his neck and the Egyptian rested his head on Bakura shoulder.

"Bakura…" Marik whispered in his ear.

"Marik, cut that out…" Bakura mumbled, feeling his face grow hot.

"Then let me kiss you." The Egyptian's voice had turned seductive.

Bakura sighed…

_Just like his yami… _Bakura thought.

"Fine."

Marik grinned, letting go of the albino so he could turn around. Then Marik leaned in giving the albino a soft kiss.

* * *

**Paige: I'm sad. Yamimi's gone… Hika's gone…**

**Jess: DDX Me to.**

**Paige: I'm going to miss you, Change of Mind. (Special note to Jess) :D I loved writing this with you. Every time I write something with you, I feel like I improve a lot. Haha, and I just love the fanfics that we do. :3 I hope we continue to stay fanfic buddies until… well, until I die. XDD Which will be soon… you know how bad my eating habits are. XD**

**Paige: We had bonus chapters a few years ago (three or four) that we wrote but I have no clue if I have the notebook, or if Jess does. This isn't a big project of mine, and it'll be a while before I get around to editing it, so... yeah. **

**Jess: Thanks for reading though!**


End file.
